Expérience 2753
by nardy
Summary: Sherlock est prêt a faire une nouvelle expérience. Il a jeté son dévolu sur Lestrade pour cette expérience. John, lui n'est pas complètement d'accord. ACD a décrété que Lestrade était uniquement G Lestrade, j'ai choisi Gabriel. Gatiss and Co: Greg.
1. Experience 2753

**Disclaimer:** ces personnages ne sont pas moi, je n'ai pas de moustache et ne suis pas britannique...

**Rating** R à un moment je pense, Ce chap là est PG

**Pairing:** Sherlock/Lestrade, John/Lestrade et peut être Sherlock/John/Lestrade.

AN : Chuis folle. Je sais. Merci Lune, pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce Sherlock là.

* * *

_** Experience # 2753**_

"NON! Le mot, quasiment crié, flotta dans l'air un moment. Il fit écho au claquement de la porte d'entrée.

"Non quoi? Demanda Sherlock sans la moindre once d'intérêt, continuant à triturer sans la moindre gentillesse les cordes de son violon.

"Non. Vous ne ferez pas ça. Gronda John sans desserrer les mâchoires, Vous ne vous servirez pas de lui comme sujet d'expérience.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever légèrement un sourcil.

"Je ne ferais pas ça?

"NON! Hurla John cette fois, se levant de son siège d'un bond, il traversa l' espace du salon en deux enjambées, vint se planter devant Holmes, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Il se pencha sur lui, s'arc-boutant sur les bras du fauteuil.

"Non. Espèce d' Imbécile. Egoïste. Vous ne vous servirez pas de Lestrade comme sujet d'expérience. Laquelle au fait? La numéro 2753 ou un truc comme ça, hein? Ou "Comment séduire un hétéro en cinq points?" Dit John lentement.

Sherlock resta impassible face à l'explosion de colère de John Watson, il leva la tête légèrement et planta son regard froid dans les yeux de son co-locataire.

"Expérience 7865 en fait, mais c'est sans importance, qu'avez vous dit John? Hétéro? Vous en êtes certain? Dit il, un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres.

"Nom de Dieu! Imbécile!

"Vous vous répétez, Cher Docteur.

"Probablement parce que c'est le mot qui semble vous convenir à cet instant précis. Gronda John en faisant un pas en arrière.

"Pourquoi vous vous en souciez? Demanda Sherlock, passant en mode " plus grand détective du monde" voix glaciale, saccadée, regard encore plus froid que de coutume. "Non. Non. Ne me dites rien. Vous vous souciez de notre cher Inspecteur, parce que vous l'aimez bien. Non. Parce que vous l'aimez plus que bien. En fait il vous plaît, n'est ce pas, vous êtes intéressé vous aussi?

"Moi? John était stupéfait par le tour que prenait la conversation. "Non! Il ne me plaît pas. Je sors avec Sarah, Sherlock! Vous êtes complètement cinglé. La seule chose qui me foute hors de moi c'est que vous ayez le culot de chercher les sujets de vos "expériences" dans le cercle plus que limité de vos AMIS! De nos amis, en fait, corrigea John doucement.

"Jaloux. Vous êtes jaloux. C'est ça hein? Mais êtes vous jaloux parce que je m'intéresse à lui? Ou bien parce que je ne m'intéresse pas à vous Toubib?

"Un mur. Un stupide mur de briques. Je ne peux pas parler à un stupide mur de briques! Gronda John en levant les bras au ciel.

"Jaloux. C'est bien ce que je disais. Conclut Sherlock avec une grimace amusée.

Sans ajouter un mot, mais avec un soupir conséquent, John passa une main légèrement tremblante dans ses cheveux, il marmonna des mots indistincts tout en enfilant sa veste et commença à taper un texto en descendant les escaliers. Se faisant un devoir de faire résonner les marches dans l'espoir insensé d'étouffer le cri du pauvre violon dont Sherlock martyrisait les cordes.

_

* * *

- De John Watson_

_A Gabriel Lestrade_

_-Besoin de vous voir d'urgence._

_JW_

La réponse lui parvint une demi seconde plus tard alors qu'il fermait la porte du 221B

_- De Gabriel Lestrade_

_A Toubib_

_-Speedy _

_Gabe_

John resta saisi en lisant le texto, savoir l'inspecteur dans le café juste à côté de l'appartement lui fit un drôle d'effet. A dire vrai, lui même n'avait pas encore pris le temps de mettre les pieds dans le snack.

Il trouva Lestrade assis devant un sandwich et une bière, dans un box au fond de la salle, suffisamment discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Sherlock dans le cas ou celui ci passerait devant la vitrine.

Lestrade lui lança un bref regard et lui fit signe de s'asseoir face à lui.

"Gabriel.

"John. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

"Hum... Vous venez souvent ici? Demanda-t-il, éludant la question.

"La nourriture est bonne, vite servie et avec Sherlock, je ne sais jamais si j'aurais l'occasion de manger. Vous le connaissez. Alors, oui, je suis devenu un habitué, en quelque sorte.

Le regard de Watson fit le tour du petit restaurant. C'était propre, cosy sans ostentation et l'inspecteur disait que c'était bon. Il faudrait qu'il teste un jour.

"John. Toubib. Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire? Demanda Lestrade avec un petit sourire.

"Gabriel... Je... Je . Je sais pas comment dire ça en fait. Marmonna John en évitant le regard de son ami.

L'inspecteur termina sa bière lentement, laissant à John le temps de se reprendre. Si le Toubib était à cours de mots, c'est que la situation était pour le moins grave.

"Ne le faites pas. Je vous en prie. Ne le laissez pas faire. Parvint à dire John d'une voix étranglée.

Un peu de couleur vint envahir ses joues.

"Je ne saisis pas. De quoi parlez vous? Demanda Gabriel avec précaution. De qui? Sherlock? C'est ça?

John hocha la tête, pas encore certain de la qualité de sa voix. Il se sentait trembler et ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle encore un peu plus.

"Hé, John. Je suis un grand garçon. Vous le savez? Hein? Je ne le laisserai pas me faire du mal. Dit il lentement.

Watson se pinça le nez à la base des yeux, un mal de tête commençait à faire son apparition.

"Dites moi que vous ne le laisserez pas... Faire... Ce qu'il a l'intention de vous faire. Ou de faire avec vous. Implora John doucement.

"Il n'y a rien à faire. Il a déjà son idée en tête et rien ne le fera changer d'avis. Je vais être la prochaine expérience en cours dans la vie de Sherlock. Je le sais. Répondit Lestrade le regard désespérément fixé sur les restes de son sandwich. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser le regard de Watson à cet instant précis.

"Une expérience. C'est ok. Si je peux faire partie de sa vie pour un instant. Etre l'objet de Son attention. Ce peut être agréable pour une fois.

"Gabriel. Ne le laissez pas faire. Vous méritez tellement mieux que ça. Je vous en prie. Insista John.

"Vous savez, je connais Sherlock depuis cinq ans maintenant. Il y a trois ans ma femme m'a quitté. Selon ses propres mots elle en avait "Ras le bol" de la relation que nous avions Sherlock et moi. J'étais là quand il en avait besoin. J'étais là quand il a décroché de la drogue. J'étais encore et toujours là pour lui, répondant au moindre texto, accourant au moindre de ses ordres quand nous étions sur une affaire...

"Votre femme? Vous êtes bien marié alors, qu'est ce que je disais. Marmonna John

"En théorie c'est toujours ma femme, nous n'avons pas divorcé. Elle est juste partie. Intimement persuadée que Sherlock et moi avions une aventure. Ce n'était pas le cas. Et ce ne l'est toujours pas à l'heure actuelle. Mais si il dit oui...

John écarquilla les yeux, un air confus sur le visage. Il ne traînait pas avec Sherlock depuis des mois sans avoir remarqué que Lestrade était attiré par le détective. Mais avoir la confirmation qu'il était prêt à passer à l'acte le surprenait. Après tout l'alliance à son doigt disait tout autre chose. Plutôt malin le coup de l'alliance.

"Gab...

"En quoi ça vous concerne John? L'interrompit Lestrade gentiment

"Je... Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir souffrir. Blessé par un génie égoïste et sans coeur. Je vous aime plutôt bien Gabriel. Vous êtes devenu un ami. Termina John simplement.

Gabriel eut un petit sourire presque triste. Puis son sourire éclatant de gamin. Celui qui faisait plisser le coin de ses yeux et vous donnait envie de sourire en retour. Une merveille de sourire. Unique. Modèle déposé: Gabriel Lestrade.

"Vous serez là? Demanda-t-il tout à fait sérieusement.

La question était importante et Watson se donna le temps de réfléchir une seconde avant d'acquiescer.

"Vous serez là pour moi? Pour ramasser les morceaux à la fin? Redemanda Lestrade en se levant. Sans quitter son ami du regard.

"Je serais là. Toujours. Confirma John d'une voix très basse, presque imperceptible.

"Bien.

Le carillon de la porte tinta légèrement quand Lestrade sortit.

John resta encore quelques minutes dans le restaurant. Essayant d'imaginer ce qui allait se passer.

Un point positif, c'est que Sherlock avait probablement sous-estimé Gabriel, et peut être...

Peut être que le jeu ne serait pas si inégal finalement.

Fin 1iere partie.

* * *

Je suis tombée dedans et là je ne m'en remets pas...

Lestrade!

Bisouxmouchous

San


	2. John

**Disclaimer:** Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, je me contente de jouer avec eux.

**Rating R** à un moment je pense.

**Pairing:** Sherlock/Lestrade, John/Lestrade et peut être Sherlock/John/Lestrade.

**AN :** Toujours la même excuse a deux euros, comme ACD n'a pas donné de prénom officiel à Lestrade, c'est Gabriel ici.

John POV et flash back

* * *

**_Expérience 2753 _**

_Il était remonté dans l'appartement et s'était planté devant son extrêmement horripilant colocataire._

_"Mm?Fit Sherlock sans daigner lever la tête de son violon.._

_"Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses. Avait dit John, d'une voix aussi froide que possible. Quelles que soient vos intention envers Lestrade, je n'avais pas à vous insulter._

_Sherlock eut un vague geste de la main;_

_"C'est oublié. Ne vous en faites pas Docteur. Je vous assure._

C'était tout.

Quelques semaines avaient passé, mais il était toujours aussi confus.

Il s'en voulait de son éclat contre Sherlock. S'en voulait d'avoir cédé et de n'être pas resté sur ses positions. Le détective ne lui en avait pas voulu non plus, ayant probablement décidé que cela n'était pas intéressant. Pas important dans la globalité de son expérience.

Expérience.

Le mot lui faisait grincer les dents. Et ravivait à chaque fois une petite révolte en lui. Révolte contre Sherlock.

Il s'efforçait de ne pas laisser cette sourde révolte remonter à la surface.

Il se contentait de l'entretenir le soir dans sa chambre, quand, allongé dans le noir il repensait à tout ce qu'il n'avait pas vu.

A cet instant, ce jour là, après des mois, où ses yeux s'étaient dessillés et où il avait enfin _vu._

Bêtement, il avait eu une pensée fugace pour Sherlock, se disant que son ami aurait été fier de lui à cet instant, lui qui ne l'abreuvait que de sarcasmes quand à sa capacité à_ voir: _

_"Voir, il vous faut voir John, vous regardez et ne voyez pas! Comment faites vous? disait Sherlock avec un froncement de sourcil. Qui arrivait invariablement avant le: " mais que y a t'il donc dans vos esprits? Ce doit être d'un ennui mortel là dedans!_

_Il avait au moins l'élégance dans l'insulte et incluait John dans une certaine généralité qui englobait aussi Lestrade et malheureusement Donovan et Anderson. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir..._

Tout avait commencé pendant le Grand Jeu imposé par Moriarty, lors d'un de leurs fréquents déplacements, Sherlock les avait entraînés, Gabriel et lui dans un taxi, retournant à Baker Street.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, il avait d'un signe de tête indiqué à John de prendre le strapontin, laissant Lestrade s'installer près de lui.

Le geste avait été subtil. Il s'était contenté d'appuyer légèrement son genou contre celui de l'inspecteur. Une seconde. Et avait rassemblé ses longues jambes, s'écartant à peine. Juste hors de porté.

Un effleurement accidentel pour tout observateur extérieur.

Gabriel n'avait pas semblé en prendre note et John n'y avait pas porté attention.

L'excitation de son bras de fer avec un adversaire à sa mesure, avait plongé Sherlock dans une transe quasi sexuelle.

Il débordait d'énergie, trouvant les indices avant la fin du compte à rebours, se focalisant sur d'autres détails. D'autres pistes.

Mais Lestrade était là.

Présent à chaque instant de cette enquête, il avait pris ses quartiers à Baker Street lui aussi et essayait de trouver des corrélations dans le fatras de notes que Sherlock avait épinglé sur le mur du salon.

La présence de l'inspecteur avait, étrangement, le don d'apaiser Sherlock et non de le plonger dans une de ses colères injuste, contre la police en général, Lestrade en particulier et Anderson comme point de mire. A égalité avec Sally toutefois.

Ils avaient passé des heures à regarder ces fiches, ce mur.

L'affaire avait avancé on ne peut mieux et ils avaient savouré un bref répit, Mme Hudson les avaient abreuvés de thé, nourris de biscuits et de sandwiches, pas une fois elle n'avait protesté qu'elle était la logeuse et pas la femme de charge.

John ne les avait revus ensemble tous les deux, qu'au commissariat. Quand Sherlock avait envoyé le message à Moriarty. Quand la vielle dame avait parlé et que la bombe avait explosé.

Le reste de l'affaire avait été un malstrom d'action, d'émotion et de choses injustes.

Mycroft dans sa persistance avait été une distraction bienvenue par moment.

Eloignant John de l'appartement. L'éloignant de Sherlock aussi.

Il revoyait avec clarté les détails infimes.

La façon qu'avait Holmes de donner son accord à Gabriel d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête.

Lors de l'interrogatoire de Miss Wenceslas. Il l'avait remarqué.

Cette façon de prendre possession du bureau de l'inspecteur, d'en occuper l'espace, de jouer avec l'écharpe a carreaux par moments, le regard perdu dans le vide, l'esprit occupé à trouver des réponses.

L'irruption de Lestrade à la piscine, la distraction qui leur avait sauvé la vie à tous les deux. Moriarty préférant fuir.

Plus tard, Gabriel s'était accroupis auprès de John, avait posé une main sur son épaule.

"Ca va aller Toubib? Lui avait-il demandé. Son regard cherchant le sien.

"Je...Je crois... Avait répondu Watson d'une voix chevrotante.

Echapper à la mort deux fois en moins de cinq minutes, avait tendance à vous faire trembler, il le saurait pour une prochaine fois.

Il avait croisé le regard de Sherlock posé sur eux. Une expression d'intense concentration sur le visage.

Gabriel s'était crispé, il avait fermé les yeux une seconde, avait serré les dents et s'était redressé. Il avait fait face à Sherlock, l'avait détaillé de la tête aux pieds.

"Vous ça a l'air d'aller. Pas en état de choc ce coup ci? Avait il dit d'un air railleur.

"Non. Pas de photo pour votre équipe cette fois. Avait répondu Sherlock non sans humour. La tension le quittant brusquement.

Un silence.

"Vous me permettez de rendre son arme au Docteur Watson?

"Bien entendu Inspecteur.

Sherlock avait posé délicatement l'automatique dans la main tendu de Gabriel. Effleurant à peine la paume ouverte.

John avait tourné la tête et avait comparé les mérites respectif de la station verticale et de l'envie de vomir qui grimpait elle aussi. La station verticale avait gagné, tant bien que mal il s'était redressé, Sherlock avait bondi à ses côtés, le soutenant fermement.

Ils étaient rentrés à Baker Street, reconduits par Gabriel. Sherlock n'avait accepté que parce que l'Inspecteur avait sa voiture personnelle.

"C'était risqué Sherlock. Et incroyablement stupide. Pour un génie, vous êtes parfois d'une bêtise crasse. Grommelait Lestrade en conduisant.

"Je vous ai prévenu, non?

"N'empêche, c'était risqué. Si l'autre psychopathe avait fait exploser la bombe de John, vous ne seriez plus là.

"Vous non plus. La charge de Semtex était conséquente. Répondit John, prenant encore et toujours la défense de son si bizarre compagnon.

"Peu importe. Moi, c'est mon métier. Vous, vous êtes des civils et quoiqu'on en dise: c'était crétin. Insista Lestrade.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et allongea son bras, donnant une pichenette sur l'arrière du crâne de l'inspecteur.

"Oi... Arrêtez de me frapper Holmes, je conduis, vous voulez arriver entier chez vous, non?

"Quand vous cesserez de dire des inepties, vous pourrez vous concentrer sur la route. Je suis détective consultant et le Toubib est militaire, alors, c'est un peu aussi les risques du métier pour nous aussi. Statua Holmes lentement.

"Ouais...

Le reste du trajet avait été effectué dans le silence. Gabriel leur avait ouvert la portière, Sherlock s'était extirpé et avait agrippé fermement la main du docteur, l'aidant à sortir du véhicule.

Du coin de l'oeil, John avait vu, sans le remarquer complètement, que Holmes avait posé ses doigts sur la main de Gabriel qui tenait la porte ouverte.

Lestrade avait suivi les deux hommes dans la maison, il avait mis la théière à chauffer, s'occupant dans la cuisine, pendant que Holmes installait John confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Gabriel avait eu la présence d'esprit de récupérer une couverture dans la chambre la plus proche et l'avait tendue à Sherlock qui en avait emmitouflé le pauvre docteur, touché de tant de sollicitude.

"La couverture n'est pas nécessaire Sherlock. Avait tenté d'argumenter John en riant. Je ne suis pas en état de choc!

C'est Lestrade qui avait répondu.

"Dans ce cas, expliquez moi pourquoi vous tremblez? Prenez un bon thé Toubib, arrosez le de ce que vous voulez et reposez vous... Je...Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, je dois y aller...

Il avait attendu quelques secondes, essayant de croiser le regard de Holmes, puis avait renoncé, avait baissé la tête en guise de salut et s'était échappé.

Depuis lors, les enquêtes s'étaient succédées, John avait pris en charge le côté financier de leur association, malheureusement, Sherlock n'avait d'intérêt que pour les cas les plus complexes, ceux qui, bien entendu, ne rapportaient rien.

Parfois Mycroft venait demander leur aide. Ses enquêtes étaient bien plus lucratives. Et stimulantes intellectuellement. Mycroft connaissant bien les rouages qui tournaient dans l'esprit tortueux de son frère.

Parfois c'était Lestrade.

Chaque fois qu'il en éprouvait la nécessité, Gabriel envoyait un texto et Sherlock sortait de sa routine pour lui.

Le plus jeune des Holmes ne l'avait pas appelé depuis la fin du Jeu.

Il démêlait les fils de ses enquêtes en quelques heures, le plus souvent et ne s'attardait pas.

Leur amitié curieusement toujours présente. Mais plus tendue.

Amère.

* * *

Beuhhh, je sais pas d'ou ça vient ça... Rhaaaaaa...

Bon, je vais essayer de leur tricoter un peu d'espoir...

Bisouxmouchous


	3. Gabriel

_**Expérience 2753**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Je ne possède pas ni les personnages, non plus que le contexte, quoique le monde du XXI eme siècle est à nous aussi.

_**Warning**_: Peut être un peu OC, mais rien que de très normal. H/C

**_Rating: _**R plus tard

* * *

_**Gabriel**_

Gabriel referma la porte de son appartement, s'y appuya quelques secondes , les yeux fermés.

Laissant la tension du jour passé quitter son corps.

Une main passée dans les cheveux, en une vague tentative pour ébouriffer une brosse réfractaire.

Un soupir de lassitude.

Lestrade se redressa et abandonna la porte à sa solitude, transportant la sienne dans le salon. Il enleva son manteau et le posa soigneusement sur le dossier d'une chaise, suivi de sa veste qui occupa une seconde chaise. Les chaussures négligemment rangées sous ladite chaise.

Un rituel établi depuis trois ans maintenant. Il avait commencé au départ de sa femme, dans une tentative maladroite de rébellion.

Puisqu'il était seul, hé bien il allait faire ce qu'il avait envie. Jusqu'à la connerie, mais bon...

Il se souvenait qu'elle exigeait que le manteau aille dans la penderie de l'entrée, la veste de costume, suivant le nombre de fois portée, devait aller soit dans la penderie de la chambre, soit sur la chaise près de la salle de bain afin de la déposer chez le teinturier.

C'est elle qui tenait le compte des visites chez le teinturier, Gabriel avait parfois des regrets, il déposait ses vestes à nettoyer a des intervalles fantaisistes. Quand il pensait à les récupérer.

Et Célia lui manquait ces matins là, quand il se trouvait confronté à une penderie composée presque uniquement de costumes dépareillés. Il mettait alors une alerte sur son téléphone portable, sachant qu'il y avait une chance sur deux qu'un cas important ne reporte encore cette visite chez Monsieur Lamshop.

L'inspecteur détacha et remonta les manches de sa chemise, il aimait que la discipline se soit assouplie au Yard et était plutôt content de ne plus avoir à porter de cravate. Il détestait la notion d'étranglement dans le fait de porter une cravate.

Ces réflexions lui traversèrent l'esprit pendant qu'il faisait l'inventaire de son frigo, on devait être jeudi, le frigo était bien plus rempli qu'à l'habitude, débarrassé des aliments qui avaient une tendance à périr avant qu'il ait le temps de les consommer et garni de boites en plastique.

* * *

Joy et Robert avaient dû venir, Bob se chargeant du ménage et Joy de la cuisine.

Le vieux couple habitait a proximité et Gabriel avait dû leur confier une clef après le départ de Célia, ne sachant jamais quand il allait revenir, parfois bloqué par une enquête pendant des jours.

Leur première incursion chez le détective l'avait fortement embarrassé, l'appart était bien loin de la propreté maniaque de Célia, la cuisine plus qu'en désordre, vaisselle sale, poubelle pas vidée, dans sa chambre, lit défait, vêtements abandonnés n'importe où et la salle de bain dans un état plus qu'incertain, Gabe se souvenait encore avec honte de son laisser aller ces quelques mois après la rupture.

Joy l'avait appelé pour une histoire de fuite, il était coincé avec Sherlock, (encore et toujours Sherlock,!) et il lui avait demandé de passer au Yard récupérer ses clefs, sans vraiment penser au désordre de l'appart.

Le choc était venu plus tard. Quand après deux jours d'absence il était revenu.

Dans un appartement impeccable. Nettoyé du sol au plafond. Il s'était senti très con. Ne sachant pas comment remercier la vieille dame. Il lui avait envoyé des fleurs. Sans un mot, juste signé de son nom. Il avait glissé une copie de sa clef dans une enveloppe et l'avait ajoutée au bouquet.

La semaine suivant le fait s'était reproduit, bien que Gabriel ait repris les habitudes de Célia, rangeant et nettoyant après lui.

Mais Joy était revenue. Et elle continuait, une fois par semaine, avec son mari ils venaient prendre soin de lui. Lestrade avait renoncé à essayer de les payer, l'argent qu'il déposait dans une enveloppe chaque semaine sur la table, restait intacte. Après un cumul de six ou sept enveloppes il avait cédé. Et trouvé un compromis, il laissait de l'argent pour acheter sa nourriture, il l'avait noté sur l'enveloppe et depuis lors, celle ci disparaissait. Enfin.

Un jour, il avait coincé Bob et lui avait demandé le pourquoi de leur sollicitude. Le vieil homme avait secoué la tête et expliqué que Joy s'ennuyait depuis qu'ils ne travaillaient plus, et qu'elle l'aimait bien, du temps de Célia ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques fois et Gabriel avait, sans le savoir, fait la conquête du vieux couple.

Joy lui vouait une certaine admiration, le prestige de l'uniforme sans doute. Ou un béguin amical, Gabe ignorait laquelle des deux explications était la bonne...

Et peut être aussi que le fait que leurs enfants ne venaient plus beaucoup les voir, qu'ils n'avaient pas de petits enfants à gâter et que Gabe avait rempli ce vide là sans le faire exprès.

* * *

Donc depuis lors, le jeudi était devenu le jour de Joy et de Bob. Et Gabriel remerciait le ciel ces jours là.

Ceci dit, les souvenirs mis à part, rien ne le tentait ce soir, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas très faim depuis quelque temps, avec une grimace il referma le frigo.

Pas depuis quelques temps.

Depuis un peu plus de cinq semaines.

37 jours, en fait. Pas qu'il compte, mais bon.

Pas depuis qu'un certain détective consultant avait délibérément décidé de le séduire. Ou de le rendre fou.

Il avait lui aussi catalogué chaque geste, chaque effleurement, chaque regard de Sherlock.

Il était devenu aussi stupide qu'un sage écolier en admiration devant le mauvais garçon de la classe, et se demandait comment il arrivait à ne pas rougir à chaque regard suggestif posé sur lui.

Avec un soupir désabusé, Gabriel se contenta de s'installer dans le canapé, dans sa position de prédilection, calé dans un angle, une jambe posé sur l'autre, la cheville reposant sur le genou, il avait allumé la télé mais ne regardait pas le programme, un bruit de fond suffisant pour noyer sa solitude.

Il ferma les yeux et repensa à John Watson, le docteur avait mis du temps à se rendre compte de l'attitude de Sherlock et était venu le mettre en garde une dizaine de jours plus tôt.

La pensée l'irrita un instant, ce n'était pas parce que Sherlock avait décidé que la police était incompétente, que lui même était stupide. Il était flic depuis bien avant Sherlock, et n'avait pas besoin de lui dans ses enquêtes, merci bien...

Il avait remarqué le manège de Holmes dès le premier effleurement.

Sherlock n'était pas quelqu'un de tactile, Gabriel le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir.

Alors quand dans le taxi il avait appuyé son genou contre le sien, Gabe avait su qu'il se passait quelque chose dans le génial cerveau de son ami.

Il avait été partagé entre l'envie que cela continue, et l'envie de lui coller une beigne pour le remettre à sa place. Mais comme il l'avait avoué à John, être l'objet de l'attention de Sherlock était addictif.

Par contre, il avait compris autre chose.

L'expérience de Holmes n'était pas dirigée que vers lui. Il n'en était que l'un des composants. John en était l'autre.

Il se demandait si Sherlock lui même avait compris ce qu'il faisait. Et si l'expérience serait une réussite. Auquel cas, le perdant serait encore une fois ce brave Inspecteur Lestrade.

Mais pour l'instant, il était accro.

Derrière ses paupières closes, il revoyait Sherlock, allongé sur le canapé de Baker Street, pieds nus, enveloppé dans sa robe de chambre bleue. Sherlock, ombre fugace sur les toits de Londres, poursuivant un suspect. Sherlock, au Yard, assis à son propre bureau, jouant avec son stylo, envoyant des messages à un tueur psychopathe. Sherlock qui le fusillait du regard parce qu'il parlait à Watson discrètement.

Sherlock dans l'allée sombre, qui s'était arrêté brusquement et s'était retourné. Gabe avait stoppé net à deux centimètres de lui.

Personne ne les suivaient, Donovan et Anderson étaient sur la scène du crime à quelques rues de là et John n'était pas encore arrivé.

Gabriel avait cherché le regard de Sherlock et s'était perdu dans les iris gris pâle. La façon qu'avait eu le détective de le regarder l'avait fait rougir cette fois ci. Dans un geste qui n'en était pas un, Sherlock avait penché la tête et dans un éclair avait planté ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques secondes, puis s'était détourné et avait disparu dans le noir, laissant Lestrade confus, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Plus de doutes. Le geste avait été clair cette fois ci. Trop bref. Mais bien réel.

Gabriel était retourné lentement sur la scène de crime, avait continué son travail en enfermant dans le compartiment "Sherlock" de son cerveau, ce qui venait de se passer. Ils avaient récoltés les indices, fini les prélèvements et étaient rentrés au bureau.

Lestrade avait tapé un pré-rapport, il avait trainé, le plus possible, rien ne l'attendait chez lui et il se doutait que Sherlock ne se manifesterait plus ce soir là.

Le souvenir de ce minuscule baiser le laissait rêveur. Ce geste là ne faisait pas partie de l'expérience.

Il en était certain.

Presque certain.

Inconsciemment il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres. La sensation demeurait. La brève pression d'une bouche sur la sienne. Une sensation qu'il n'avait plus éprouvée depuis trois ans.

Son cœur faisait un drôle de truc à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce baiser. Qu'il revivait ce baiser.

Ca lui faisait un truc au creux de l'estomac aussi.

Un truc agréable.

* * *

Moins fort cependant que la vague qui l'avait emportée cette fois là, quand au cours du Grand Jeu, il s'étaient trouvés au parking du Yard avec la voiture de la compagnie Janus. Quand Sherlock et John étaient partis.

"I'M ON FIRE! Avait grondé le Détective en s'éloignant.

Le cri de Sherlock avait résonné dans le parking, avait résonné dans tout son corps et il avait eu le souffle coupé. Un uppercut bien placé qui l'avait laissé comme assommé.

Lestrade était resté de longues secondes sur place, essayant de regagner le contrôle de son corps, il avait nerveusement refermé son manteau. Impossible de remonter au bureau dans l'état ou il était. Passer de zero à cent en deux secondes ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était plus arrivé. Et merci Sherlock, il s'était retrouvé avec une érection plutôt malvenue.

* * *

Souvenirs agréable ou pas, la semaine avait été longue et le jour plus encore, il était fatigué, épuisé même et sa solitude plus présente encore que d'habitude. Son corps était douloureux. Il trouva une position un peu plus confortable, la fatigue l'accablait brusquement. Il s'endormit en quelques secondes.

Il n'entendit pas la serrure se faire crocheter avec délicatesse, et ne vit certainement pas Sherlock debout face à lui en train de l'observer avec une attention accrue.

Le détective ne se sentait pas très bien, un curieux sentiment de malaise l'envahissait.

Il allongea le bras et du bout des doigts effleura ceux de Gabriel, puis doucement sa main descendit et se posa sur la ceinture de cuir, comptant les trous silencieusement.

Et fronça les sourcils en retirant sa main. Il commençait à se poser des questions. A se faire du soucis peut être?

Sherlock était confus.

Il ne savait pas précisément ce qu'il faisait là, dans l'appartement de Lestrade, il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, bécoté du moins. Sans témoin. Sans John dans les parages. Uniquement eux deux.

Quelle impulsion incontrôlable l'avait poussée à embrasser l'homme aux cheveux gris?

Pourquoi il était troublé quand ses deux hommes discutaient ensemble, visiblement bien en présence l'un de l'autre.

Ses deux hommes? C'était quoi cette nouveauté? John et Gabriel n'étaient pas à lui. Certainement pas. Quoique.

Peut être que oui en fait.

Ils étaient à lui, complètement à lui.

Sherlock une révélation foudroyante. Il allait souffrir. Bien plus que ce sur quoi il avait froidement tablé.

Il avait un cœur après tout, peut être pas aussi opérationnel que celui des autres, sorti de ses fonction purement mécaniques à l'intérieur de son corps.

Mais ce cœur qui menait aux émotions, aux sentiments.

Ce cœur qui pouvait se briser.

Métaphoriquement.

Gabriel n'entendit pas non plus le crochetage inverse de la serrure, mais fut surpris de se réveiller avec une couverture sur lui et télé éteinte.

Instinctivement, il su que c'était Sherlock, et ça le fit sourire.

Bien.

Il était venu.

Il avait peut être une chance après tout.

* * *

Prochain POV Sherlock?

*bisouxmouchous*

San


	4. Sherlock

Disclaimer: Toujours rien à faire, ils ne sont pas à moi et ne le seront jamais.

Rating R

Pairing: Sherlock/Lestrade/Watson

* * *

_**Sherlock**_

Sherlock retourna à Baker Street en prenant son temps, rien ne pressait, en fait il n'avait pas très envie de se trouver confronté à John, et il espérait que celui ci soit: soit couché, soit ( et ça, c'était très, mais vraiment très nul ) de sortie avec Sarah.

Mais il était troublé, et de ce fait, arriva sans avoir compris pourquoi il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait.

Embrasser Lestrade avait été plutôt sympa. Trop court, mais infiniment sympa. Il savait que c'était une idée idiote, mais n'avait pas été capable de se contenir.

Après tout, l'homme était indéniablement séduisant.

Et finalement son plan si soigneusement mis au point était en train de lui exploser à la figure.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tomber sous le charme de Lestrade.

C'était un jeu a la base, une expérience idiote, la faute a Moriarty, pour brûler un trop plein d'énergie quasi sexuelle dans sa frustration. Mais ça avait rapidement cessé d'être drôle.

Quand Gabriel était resté de marbre à ses effleurements. Quand il l'avait ignoré purement et simplement, tentative de flirt ou pas. Il était immunisé contre ses avances.

Plus ou moins.

Si on fait l'impasse sur les pupilles dilatées, le souffle court et les coups d'oeil furtifs.

Il savait que Lestrade n'était pas indifférent. Y avait pas moyen que Sherlock ait mal interprété les signes.

Rien à faire, John était bien dans le salon quand Sherlock arriva enfin. La télé était allumée, établissant un bruit de fond sourd.

Le toubib était probablement occupé à mettre son blog à jour, essayant de retranscrire une de leurs enquêtes sans nuire a la notion de confidentialité. A moins qu'il n'ait de nouveau à coeur, de le faire passer pour un génie inculte.

Et puis qu'est ce que ça avait de si important le système solaire?

John releva un très bref instant son regard et replongea aussitôt dans ses occupations.

Sherlock en fut plus encore perturbé. Il se demanda si John soupçonnait quelque chose?

A propos du baiser. Du bécot. Du...truc entre lui et Lestrade.

Non, impossible. Sherlock était passé maître dans l'art de ne rien montrer de ses émotions ou sentiments.

Un maître du mensonge également. Pas de soucis, John ne savait rien de toutes façons.

Non.

Quoique si...

Peut être que...

"Ou étiez vous? demanda le Docteur doucement. Vous rentrez bien tard à la maison. N'est ce pas?

Sherlock ne répondit pas de suite, essayant de gagner un peu de temps en accrochant soigneusement son manteau et son écharpe derrière la porte du salon.

"Je...Je suivait une piste pour une enquête. Mauvaise piste d'ailleurs j'en ai peur. Gaspillage de temps en fait. Répondit enfin Sherlock.

Il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, farfouillant dans les placards, examinant quelques expériences en cours, pas franchement pressé de se retrouver face à face avec John.

Sans un mot Watson referma son ordinateur, se leva et disparut dans l'escalier, la porte de sa chambre claqua avec un peu trop de force, envoyant le message à Sherlock qu'il était foutrement en rogne.

Message bien reçu.

Le détective piqua un léger fard. C'était la première fois, sorti d'une enquête, qu'il mentait à John.

Volontairement qui plus est.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qui s'était passé chez Lestrade.

Mais faire du mal à John le faisait souffrir aussi dans le même temps. Et c'était une sensation aussi inconnue que désagréable.

Et Sherlock eut un mal fou à s'endormir.

* * *

C'est le silence de l'appartement qui tira Sherlock du sommeil.

L'absence de bruit était anormale. Un coup d'oeil sur sa montre confirma à Holmes qu'il était l'heure à laquelle John se préparait à partir en temps normal.

Pas de bruit dans la salle de bain proche. Pas le moindre bruit en fait et cela suffit pour que Sherlock se lève précipitamment. Il contempla d'un oeil morne la cuisine déserte, bouilloire froide, pas de mug dans l'évier et le salon non moins désert.

Il hésita à monter jusqu'à la chambre de son ami, mais se trouva en moins d'une seconde environs dix bonnes raisons d'y aller.

La crainte qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose valant bien toutes les autres, de toutes façons.

Il frappa et entrouvrit la porte doucement, afin de vérifier si tout allait bien.

Tout allait bien.

La chambre était vide de tout occupant, méticuleusement rangés à son habitude. Le lit fait. L'ordinateur portable posé sur le petit bureau.

Sherlock n'hésita de nouveau qu'une demi seconde et mit le portable en route. Il se connecta sur le blog, ne remarqua pas de changement notable, pas d'historique dans le browser, rien qui puisse indiquer ce qu'avait fait son ami dernièrement.

Il se connecta ensuite sur la messagerie personnelle de John.

John ayant depuis longtemps renoncé à tout mot de passe autre que son nom de famille, puisque Sherlock lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, s'amusait à les craquer et à lui piquer son ordinateur par la même occasion.

Cette fois ci pourtant la curiosité de Sherlock ne lui porta pas chance. Les derniers mail reçus n'étaient pas importants, par contre le dernier de la boite d'envoi était plutôt significatif, envoyé très tôt le matin même.

Il ne comportait que quelques mots, mais ceux ci se fichèrent droit dans son coeur.

_De: John Watson_

_A : Gabriel Lestrade_

_Rendez vous ce soir, à l'endroit habituel._

_John._

Sherlock expérimenta une nouvelle sensation: celle de la disparition instantanée de son coeur. Remplacé par un trou béant et fichtrement douloureux.

Sa main trembla un bref instant avant de cliquer sur les mails plus anciens adressés à Gabriel, il y en avait une douzaine de plus.

La plupart étaient tout aussi laconiques. Un rendez vous le soir, dans un endroit "Habituel" et indéterminé.

D'autres parlaient du rendez vous précédent. Dans des termes ni ambigus, ni ... Ni rien. Juste quelques remerciement ou encouragements.

Le plus ancien datait d'une dizaine de jours.

_De John Watson_

_A: Gabriel Lestrade_

_Sherlock s'est absenté pour quelques jours, venez au 221B, je cuisinerais (des pâtes). Tout au moins si l'état de ma cuisine et l'étendue de mes talents culinaires ne vous effraient pas. (Je suis même prêt à retirer toute expérience en cours ou toute partie de corps en décomposition se trouvant dans les parages) ;)_

_John_

Ce qui avait bien évidement provoqué une réponse, elle aussi incluse dans le même mail.

_De: Gabriel Lestrade_

_A : John Watson_

_Pas le moins du monde effrayé par l'état de la cuisine ou par vos talents culinaires, j'accepte avec plaisir, avoir la chance de manger quelque chose de cuisiné maison me changera de mes habitudes._

_Qu'est ce que j'amène à boire?_

_Gabriel_

Seconde réponse

_De John Watson _

_A: Gabriel Lestrade_

_Mes talents culinaires et moi même sommes touchés de votre confiance..._

_Du vin rouge fera l'affaire._

_John_

Un rendez vous.

C'était un rendez vous.

Tout au moins c'est l'impression que ça donnait, et l'esprit de Sherlock l'analysa comme tel.

La partie la plus douloureuse de la chose, c'était le "Sherlock s'est absenté" dans le message principal. John et Lestrade se donnaient des rendez vous dès qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Avaient-ils atteint la seconde partie de la phase rendez-vous et avaient ils couché ensemble? Baisé quoi... Il sentit ses joues rougir légèrement à la pensée crue.

Non. John et Gabriel n'avaient pas une aventure sous son nez sans qu'il ne le sache.

Bien que... Ca pouvait expliquer un tas de choses quand au comportement de Lestrade.

A sa réserve.

Il semblait être du genre fidèle, du moins c'est comme ça que Sherlock l'avait analysé et si lui et John étaient ensemble...

Non.

Si ça avait été le cas, Sherlock se serait ramassé un poing dans la figure après le baiser. (Le bécot, le truc...)

Et John... John n'était pas intéressé par les hommes.

Il le lui avait dit.

Plus ou moins dit lors de leur repas chez Angelo, ce premier jour ensemble.

Pas intéressé par les hommes pour l'instant.

Et finalement le but de cet expérience, c'était bien cela. Ce jeu crétin qu'il avait lancé contre le pauvre Gabriel, n'avait pas d'autre raison que de voir si John serait _adaptable.._.

John et sa candide honnêteté.

John et sa loyauté instantané.

John qui avait tué pour lui, le premier jour de leur rencontre.

John et son incroyable gentillesse, l'empathie qu'il dégageait rayonnait autour de lui comme un charme magique.

John.

C'était une malédiction un type pareil. Tout le monde l'aimait. Il lui suffisait d'une rencontre pour s'imposer, sans le moindre mal, sans la moindre insistance. Presque instantanément.

Il les avait tous mis dans sa poche.

De Mycroft ( Putain! Mycroft quoi!) "_Tu ferais bien de faire attention à lui, petit frère, a mon avis c'est le seul ami que tu risques d'avoir de toute ta vie."_

A Sally Donovan (Il l'avait entendue) _"Hey Doc, a votre place je chercherais un autre passe temps que de traîner avec ce fêlé. Le golf pourquoi pas. Ou bien la pêche. Vous méritez bien mieux qu'un psychopathe dans votre vie."_

En passant par Lestrade bien entendu, _" Je peux vous offrir une bière, Toubib? Dieu sait que vous la méritez pour arriver à supporter Sherlock, et je le connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir de quoi je parle._

Sherlock referma la boite mail, s'assura qu'aucun historique ne restait dans le moteur de recherche et referma l'ordinateur soigneusement.

Il redescendit vers sa chambre en essayant d'analyser la situation calmement. John et Lestrade se voyaient.

Rien ne disait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

Le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient amis le laissait curieusement de côté et ça...

Ca c'était désagréable.

Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais voulu se laisser encombrer le cerveau par tout ce qui pouvait toucher aux sentiments.

C'était douloureux, ça vous bouffait l'intellect et ça vous menait à faire des expériences débiles.

Séduire Lestrade pour rendre John jaloux, pour un plan brillant, c'était un plan brillant.

La preuve.

John ne s'intéressait toujours pas à lui, pire même, il avait l'air de trouver Gabriel à son goût.

Et lui même, le grand Sherlock Holmes, marié à son travail... Commençai à se demander si inconsciemment il n'annonçait pas ça uniquement parce que son travail aux deux tiers se résumait à Lestrade.

Cet homme était une menace ambulante.

Comment avait il pu passer cinq ans à ses côtés et ne jamais le voir ? Alors qu'objectivement, il lui avait pourri la vie. Avait probablement été un élément important dans sa séparation d'avec sa femme. Et à l'heure actuelle, prenait ce que Sherlock lui donnait avec une passivité énervante.

Il bouillait de voir Lestrade lui résister un peu. Ou mettre son grain de sel dans la danse de séduction pourquoi pas.

La pensé fit gronder Sherlock, il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, se frotta le crâne énergiquement, il était frustré et ne savait même pas de quoi.

Il s'allongea dans le canapé du salon et eut le malheur de fermer les yeux. Sous le théâtre de ses paupières, ses deux hommes se faisaient des choses inavouables.

_John leva la tête, son visage rayonnait de plaisir, les mains qui caressaient ses joues étaient fortes et masculines, délicates pourtant. Gabriel effleura sa bouche avec la sienne, et ils partagèrent un petit rire complice, rien ne semblait avoir d'importance en dehors d'eux._

_Leur différence de taille semblait être une source inépuisable de rires, Gabriel essayait de rester sérieux, mais John arrivait à hausser un sourcil l'air de dire " Vraiment? On est ridicules!" et ce cher inspecteur perdait son sérieux de nouveau, rire creusait les rides autours de ses yeux et lui faisaient un regard espiègle._

_Après une nouvelle crise de rires tranquilles, Gabriel fit descendre ses mains sur les épaules de John et l'entraîna dans un demi tour, Lestrade se trouvant adossé au mur et Watson face à lui. Gabriel écarta les jambes et attira John contre lui. La position qu'avait choisi l'inspecteur, lui avait fait perdre quelques centimètres et ils étaient enfin face à face. _

_"C'est mieux non, T'es plus obligé de faire des pointes?_

_"Tu parles, c'est juste que t'avais mal au cou, oui._

_"Peut-être bien._

_"C'est parfait. Approuva John avec un baiser. _

_Ils reprirent leurs baisers légers, entrecoupés de rires. Et les voir ainsi était plus que torride. Rien de sérieux dans leurs baisers papillons, des bécots d'adolescents, des effleurements timides. _

_Puis les mains de John se serrèrent un peu plus sur la chemise de Gabriel. Les rires firent place à un peu plus de sérieux brusquement. Les baisers furent plus sérieux eux aussi, plus tendres, plus passionnés, infiniment plus torrides aussi._

_Le petit gémissement qui monta n'avait pas d'origine bien déterminée, perdue dans le mélange de leurs souffles et la danse de leurs langues mêlées. Gabriel capitula, il laissa John le prendre otage de sa passion, ses mains descendirent un peu plus, glissant le long de son dos et se posèrent au creux des reins, effleurèrent la ceinture de cuir._

_John tira lentement sur la chemise et découvrit la peau en dessous, ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Gabriel. Caresse hésitante._

_L'inspecteur ferma les yeux et interrompant leurs baisers, posa son front sur l'épaule de l'homme contre lui._

_"Ca va? _

_"Ouais, ça va..._

_Lestrade glissa à son tour ses mains sous le pull de John, cherchant la chaleur de la peau sous ses doigts._

_Ce gémissement là fut l'oeuvre de John uniquement. Leurs corps si proches l'un de l'autre, la presque fusion de leurs désirs. Leurs sexes durs, l'un contre l'autre, uniquement séparés par le tissus de leurs vêtements. Mais sans vrai hâte, sans cette urgence instoppable qui fait regretter tant de choses._

_Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre, et pourtant, pas comme ça. Pas contre un mur, pas leur "première fois" et leur retenue n'en était que plus érotique._

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux brusquement, surpris de se trouver là, allongé dans le profond canapé, avec une érection comme jamais auparavant. Il connaissait son corps par coeur et se savait sur le point de jouir. Il referma les yeux lentement et posa sa main sur son sexe tendu, il ne fallu que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se tende sous la caresse, se répande dans sa main, leurs prénoms aux lèvres.

Il se laissa retomber, le corps détendu, repus. Le souffle un peu court quand même, il se donna quelques minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Emotions.

Dire que c'était un terme qu'il abhorrait. Mais là, les yeux encore fermés, un peu de rouge sur les joues. Les émotions étaient bien présentes.

Plaisir mêlé de honte d'avoir fantasmé sur ces deux hommes là.

Jalousie en les imaginant ensembles.

Douleur en se sentant mis à l'écart.

Rage contre lui même de se sentir vulnérable brusquement.

Il reprit ses esprit et se rendit dans la salle de bain, il s'efforça de prendre une douche tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de strictement hygiénique, pas de caresse inopinée, pas de pensée dérivant vers John et Gabriel.

Le problème c'est que l'on a beau être un génie, il faut parfois se persuader soi même et être ramené au présent par une cascade d'eau glacée qui vous confirme que rien dans le fait de prendre une simple douche ne devrait amener à terminer celle ci à l'eau froide parce qu'il n'y plus d'eau chaude après une vingtaine de minutes... C'est frustrant.

Et la honte venait se repointer. Sherlock se sentait mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il venait de faire ( enfin presque une heure avant, à ce rythme là.) Il s'habilla et termina de nouveau sur le canapé, le cerveau en désordre pour la première fois de sa vie. Incapable de travailler.

Un soupçon de conscience lui fit jeter un coup d'oeil sur son portable. Il s'aperçut, stupéfait, qu'il avait manqué cinq appels et un texto.

De Lestrade.

Le texto avait été envoyé une heure et demie auparavant, les appels s'échelonnaient depuis environs huit heures ( au moment ou il fouillait l'ordi de John), jusqu'à une vingtaine de minutes auparavant. ( fin de douche froide, merci bien)

Sherlock ouvrit le message:

_De Lestrade_

_Appelez moi. A propos d'hier. Urgent._

_Gabriel_

Sherlock vérifia l'heure d'un coup d'oeil, un peu moins de onze heures. Quatre heures qu'il tournait en rond, et maintenant ces appels de Lestrade.

" A propos d'hier"

Il ne s'était rien passé hier. Sherlock s'enfonça dans son déni. La rage qui vint l'envahir était presque salutaire. Enfin. Il pouvait trouver un exutoire à sa colère.

Et c'est Gabriel qui allait en faire les frais. Après tout. Tant pis. Tout était de sa faute de toutes façons.

Sherlock composa le numéro de l'Inspecteur rageusement. L'appel fut pris aussitôt et la voix soulagé de Lestrade déclencha le cyclone.

"Sherlock Enfin!"

"Quoi Lestrade! Vous me voulez quoi, vous avez décidé de me harceler, c'est ça? Cinq appels et textos, vous vous prenez pour qui? Un bécot stupide ne signifie rien. Il ne signifiait rien non plus hier. Je ne suis pas votre petit ami et vous n'êtes certainement pas le mien. Arrêtez de m'appeler. Vous avez quoi? Douze ans et une crise d'adolescence aiguë? Un peu de dignité tout de même! A votre âge...

La voix de Sherlock était glaciale et moqueuse, méchante, il avait mal et essaya de faire le même mal a Gabriel, il lui en voulait, il en voulait à john, il en voulait à la terre entière, il s'en voulait aussi, il était injuste et le savait, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Sa tirade rendit Lestrade muet de stupeur, les mots étaient blessants et complètement à côté de la plaque, mais il n'arrivait pas à formuler les phrases qui auraient pu rectifier l'erreur.

Il eut une inspiration, et arriva à prononcer les mots qui eurent le pouvoir de stopper Sherlock dans son élan destructeur.

"Un meurtre. Même modus operandi que le corps que nous avons retrouvé hier après midi. J'avais cru que ça pouvait vous intéresser.

Il parvint à délivrer son message d'une voix neutre avant de raccrocher brusquement.

Interdit, Sherlock resta quelques secondes à contempler son téléphone. Puis il rappela Lestrade. Pas de réponse. A aucun de ses dix coups de fils frénétiques. Puis Holmes changea de tactique et bombarda Gabriel de textos.

_#1 To: GL_

_Cessez ces enfantillages, et rappelez moi._

_SH_

_#2 To: GL_

_Répondez moi_

_SH_

_#3 To: GL_

_Vous avez besoin de moi. Répondez._

_SH_

_#4 To: GL_

_Je peux vous aider._

_SH_

_#5 To: GL_

_Laissez moi vous aider._

_SH_

Gabriel répondit a ce dernier texto avec une adresse.

_To: SH_

_125 Kensington road. Amusez vous bien._

Sherlock avait déjà enfilé son manteau et était descendu dans la rue en un éclair, il héla un taxi, s'engouffra à l'intérieur, lança l'adresse et commença à penser à l'affaire en cours. Lestrade complètement balayé de ses préoccupations immédiates.

La rue du meurtre était bizarrement calme, pas de voitures de police, un seul véhicule banalisé, la camionnette du légiste. Un seul policier en faction près du ruban jaune délimitant la scène de crime.

Sherlock renvoya son taxi et s'approcha de la maison située au 125.

"Héla! Hep, Holmes! La voix qui le héla, n'étais pas inconnue mais pas vraiment familière non plus.

Le détective se retourna et fit face a l'inspecteur Dimmock.

"Inspecteur Dimmock... Je suis attendu par Lestrade. Laissez moi entrer. Dit Sherlock en lançant un bref coup d'oeil au jeune homme.

"Je sais que le DI vous a contacté. Mais il n'est pas là. Et il a dit que vous n'avez que 5 minutes.

Sherlock plissa les yeux en fixant le policier.

"Pas là?

"Parti il y a environs une demie heure.

"Et?

"Rien, venez.

Dimmock précéda Sherlock dans la maison, le corps se trouvait dans une courette, l'inspecteur le regarda se redresser, le profil soudainement acéré, le regard plus vif, le limier en chasse. Avec un petit reniflement amusé, le jeune inspecteur quitta les lieux, se conformant aux ordres de Lestrade.

Sherlock observa la courette, il se pencha sur le corps, sortit sa micro loupe, et observa les détails, cinq minutes. C'était assez court, mais suffisamment long pour lui.

C'était toujours assez long pour lui.

Lorsque Dimmock revint, Sherlock se prépara à lui donner un compte rendu des détails qu'il avait observé, mais le jeune homme leva une main en guise de protestation.

"Non, non, non. Je ne suis déjà pas le secrétaire de Lestrade, alors encore moins le votre. Il vous a demandé de venir, alors vous l'appelez, vous passez le voir, vous lui télégraphiez, vous lui envoyez des fleurs si vous voulez, mais vous vous démerdez avec lui. Je suis même pas sur cette foutue enquête en plus. Le coupa Dimmock dans son élan, avec une véhémence qui cloua le bec de Sherlock.

Holmes avait haussé un sourcil a la mention des fleurs, mais son sourire n'avait pas atteint son regard.

"J'ai besoin d'autres infos , il me manque des données.

"Demandez toujours, je vous dirais ce que je sais.

"Heure de découverte du corps?

"Tôt ce matin, vers six heures, un gamin qui rentrait de boite à priori, il connaissait l'endroit et est venu ici pour se soulager. Il est tombé sur le corps et appelé le commissariat du quartier, le temps que quelqu'un bouge, fasse les premières constatations et appelle le yard, que parce que Lestrade avait laissé des instructions, on le tire du lit, il était ici vers huit heure avec l'équipe au grand complet. Expliqua Dimmock lentement.

"Et il m'a aussitôt appelé... Sherlock eut une grimace en y pensant. Il avait eu tort. Lestrade l'avait appelé dès son arrivée sur la scène de crime. Et avait continué a cause de son manque de réponse et parce que l'enquête était importante. Il l'avait attendu. Longtemps.

C'est la première fois en cinq années de bon et loyaux services que Sherlock le laissait tomber. En beauté qui plus est.

"Donovan et Anderson étaient fous de rage. Lestrade a interdit a tout le monde de toucher au corps avant votre arrivée. En fait, sans réponse de votre part, il a bien été obligé de céder et les a laissé faire leur boulot. Il a renvoyé tout le monde au bercail et est resté à vous attendre.

La voix du jeune inspecteur était calme et pourtant, Sherlock pouvait le constater, il était dans une rage folle lui aussi.

"Et?

"Il m'a appelé pour le remplacer. Quand je suis arrivé, il était au téléphone avec vous. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en rogne. Il a quasiment pulvérisé son téléphone en raccrochant. M'a ordonné de vous attendre et s'est tiré. Et je suis même pas sur ce foutu dossier. Répéta Dimmock. Donc, vous l'appelez. Après tout, vous êtes bien le seul auquel il fasse confiance quand il s'agit de sa carrière. Remarquez vous êtes aussi le seul qui soit capable de la lui bousiller.

"Bousiller?

"Sally était, très, mais très en colère. Anderson aussi, pour faire bonne mesure. Et surtout n'oubliez jamais que leur loyauté va vers Lui, parfois vers les victimes. Mais vous ils peuvent pas vous encadrer. Alors...

"Ils ne feront rien contre Lestrade, ou contre moi. Dit Sherlock froidement.

"Oh, non, non. Vous m'avez mal compris. Si le Chef saque Lestrade, Sally va vous tuer et Anderson l'aidera à cacher le corps. Je leur filerais sûrement un coup de main en fait.

Holmes était un peu plus pâle que de coutume, mais la hargne dans la voix de Dimmock fut comme un coup de poing en plein visage.

"Bon, c'est Ok, vous avez fini ici. Alors au revoir Monsieur Holmes.

Le jeune inspecteur grimpa dans la voiture et démarra, il disparu dans la rue, suivi par le van du légiste.

Il était midi moins cinq.

Son petit voyage a Fantasyland avait coûté quatre précieuses heures à Gabriel. Et une convocation dans le bureau du Chef de la police.

Sherlock l'appela quand même, il devait faire son travail et lui donner les info dont il avait besoin.

"Détective Inspecteur Lestrade, je vous écoute. Répondit une voix féminine.

"Sally... Se moqua Sherlock, je suis vraiment désolé de vous ôter vos illusions, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire vous n'êtes pas Lestrade. Pas le bon sexe et pas le même niveau d'intelligence que notre bon Inspecteur. Passez le moi.

"Salut le Cinglé. Il est pas dispos. Même pour toi et devine à cause de qui? Alors arrête de te foutre de moi et fais moi part de tes précieuses réflexions. On a patienté assez longtemps après ton bon vouloir... Répondit Donovan froidement.

"Mes précieuses réflexions? De votre part c'est un compliment...

"La ferme le Cinglé, j'suis pas d'humeur, gronda Sally dans le téléphone. Maintenant!

"D'accord Sergent. Homme, la trentaine. Grand. Un mètre quatre vingt cinq environs je dirais. Plus mince que l'autre meurtrier. Les marques de strangulation ne sont pas les même, moins profondes, moins marquées, mais de plus longues mains. Même modus opérandi.

"Un copieur?

"Non. Trop semblable pour un copieur. Deux tueurs probablement. Maître et élève, a mon avis.

"Ok le Cinglé. Considérez vous, toi et ton pote le toubib, comme en bonne position sur la liste des suspects maintenant. Il est plus petit et plus costaud que toi. Ca colle avec le profil. Dit Sally d'une voix glaciale.

"Dites à Lestrade de m'appeler.

"Au revoir le Cinglé.

Sherlock parvint à lui raccrocher au nez. Uniquement pour le plaisir de le faire.

* * *

Il se sentait coupable.

Coupable d'avoir gaspillé quatre heures.

Coupable d'avoir balancé des horreurs à Gabriel, uniquement parce qu'il était jaloux.

Coupable d'avoir pris son plaisir quelques heures plus tôt.

Il secoua la tête, glissa les main dans ses cheveux et tira sur les boucles brunes brusquement.

Il grommelait des mots sans suite:

"Stop. Stop. STOP... Pense, pense, PENSE... Arrête ces conneries et pense Sherlock! C'est ton boulot, t'as inventé ce boulot, alors, réfléchis, et trouve ces putains de meurtriers.

"_Et après, tu vas voir Gabriel et tu t'excuses comme tu ne l'as jamais fait._

_

* * *

_

_Bisouxmouchous_

_San  
_


	5. Mycroft

**Expérience 2753 5/?**

**Disclaimer:** Les persos originaux ne sont pas à moi, leurs représentations pour la BBC non plus. Merci du fond du coeur Messieurs Gatiss et Moffat.

**Rating: PG**

**Note: Ok Mycroft n'est pas là pour grand chose, mais c'est une grand frère... et comme chacun sait, les grands frère aiment savoir ce qui arrive dans la vie de leurs Petits frères. **

**Et il n'est pas Ooc, j'aime bien imaginer que lorsqu'il est chez lui il est moins coincé que lorqu'il est au boulot...  
**

_**

* * *

Mycroft**_

L'aîné des Holmes fronça les sourcils légèrement, une petite grimace étira ses lèvres, il se faisait de plus en plus de soucis pour Sherlock.

Les vidéos de CCTV braquées sur le 125 Kensington road( enfin presque braqués sur le 125) n'avaient pas donné grand chose. Pas de suspect dans les heures probables du crime. Entre deux et trois heures du matin selon le légiste du Yard.

Mycroft avait personnellement visionné toutes les bandes, celles du haut de la rue, celles du bas de la rue. Celles des deux carrefours, des rues adjacentes, tout. Et rien. Pas le moindre indice.

Il y avait eu un peu de passage, la rue n'était pas non plus restée déserte toute la nuit. Loin s'en fallait. Un groupe de jeunes étudiants vers une heure et demie avait été le plus prometteur. Mais les douze jeunes gens vus vers le numéro 20 étaient toujours douze après le 125.

Pas de suspect isolé. Rien.

Mycroft, soupira et passa sa main sur son visage. Il avait d'autres choses à faire. Bien plus importantes que de retrouver un meurtrier.

Même pour aider son petit frère.

Non. Pas pour Sherlock. Même pour aider Gabriel Lestrade. Le Détective Inspecteur avait été d'une patience rare envers Sherlock.

Et là, il l'avait attendu pendant des heures, pour partir en colère.

Les séquences filmées, n'avaient pas le son, mais même en noir et blanc, Mycroft pouvait voir la ligne des lèvres de Lestrade, serrées, les rides au coin de ses yeux. La fatigue dans toute son allure. Mais la colère surtout. La colère et la déception. Holmes en était certain.

Lestrade était déçu.

Il était parti d'un coup, la voiture pie avait démarré sur les chapeaux de roues, et Mycroft avait pu constater sur les vidéos des caméras braquées sur le Yard, que les vingt minutes de trajet n'avaient pas calmé l'Inspecteur, il avait toujours le visage fermé quand il était descendu de voiture. Il avait disparu dans le bâtiment échappant à la surveillance de Mycroft.

Et parce que cela concernait Lestrade, il y avait de fortes chance pour que cela concerne Sherlock. Surtout que son petit frère était apparu sur la scène de crime, une petite demie heure après le départ de l'Inspecteur.

Par contre, au vu des cinq ans d'association entre eux, il avait trouvé curieux que Sherlock n'apparaisse pas plus tôt.

Le détective n'avait pas d'affaire en cours. Il n'était pas rendu au stade excessif d'ennui qui le faisait replonger occasionnellement dans la drogue et dans les expériences sans queue ni tête. Il n'y avait rien qui ait pu le retarder autant.

Par acquis de conscience et avant de se replonger dans des affaires d'état autrement plus sérieuses, il demanda à un des contrôleurs de lui diffuser les séquences vidéo tournées vers la scène de crime de la veille.

Un crime banal, un corps abandonné dans un terrain vague... Très vague et pas tellement terrain finalement, plutôt une bande de terre sale au coin d'une rue. Le balayage de caméra faisait apparaître le corps brusquement entre deux heures et deux heures trente. Pas de suspect. Personne n'était passé devant cette caméra là tout au moins. Mycroft avait visionné ensuite, la découverte du corps, l'arrivée de la police, du Yard.

De Lestrade.

De Sherlock.

Il avait vu les deux hommes s'éloigner en courant, puis bifurquer dans une ruelle. Dix minutes plus tard, Lestrade seul en était sorti. Un air confus sur le visage.

Il était retourné vers son équipe, avait supervisé le reste de la procédure. Par moments il avait l'air un peu ailleurs. Et se passait les doigts sur les lèvres brièvement.

Une heure plus tard ils étaient tous partis.

Et Sherlock n'était pas revenu.

Anthéa frappa doucement à la porte du bureau, rappelant à Mycroft que sa pause déjeuner était terminée et qu'il y avait une crise dans les Balkans à gérer.

Avec un soupir un peu frustré, Holmes ferma les fenêtres de surveillance ouvertes sur son ordinateur et se plongea dans un rapport officiel.

Il n'était pas loin de minuit quand Mycroft avait pu rentrer chez lui. Il avait fait le tour de la maisonnée, les enfants dormaient, il les avait embrassé doucement par peur de les réveiller, mais un des jumeaux avait entrouvert les yeux et avec un soupir de contentement avait murmuré:

"Bonsoir Papa. D'une voix ensommeillée.

"Bonsoir, bébé... Avait répondu Mycroft avec un sourire. Dors. Petit amour dors...

Il était ressorti et avait été jeter un oeil dans sa chambre, Cassie dormait, elle aussi.

Il avait eut un sourire et était parti se changer, enlever son costume, la veste, le gilet assorti, la chemise blanche. Il avait enfilé un tee-shirt gris et un pantalon de pyjamas. Avait enfilé de grosses chaussettes de laine et ajouté un sweet par dessus son tee-shirt.

Il avait encore pas mal de choses à faire et était parti dans son bureau. Il avait allumé son ordinateur et de connexion sécurisée en connexion sécurisée s'était branché de nouveau sur les archives de CCTV, il avait encore une fois cherché les rues adjacentes aux deux scènes de crimes. N'avait rien trouvé.

Avec un soupir frustré il avait terminé sa surveillance par la caméra qui donnait sur l'appartement de Lestrade. Sur l'immeuble tout au moins.

Il avait vu le DI rentrer.

Les lumières s'allumer dans l'appartement. Puis juste la lueur bleutée de la télé.

Il était resté, à regarder sans le voir vraiment, le film qui avançait sous ses yeux. Une haute silhouette était entrée vers deux heures du matin la veille au soir. Une silhouette que Mycroft connaissait aussi bien que la sienne. Une personne sur laquelle il s'était promis de veiller.

Une personne, dont le bien être le concernait.

Sherlock était venu voir Lestrade.

C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait en se laissant prendre par les caméras de Mycroft. Le politicien se doutait bien qu'il avait eu d'autres fois, mais n'avait jamais pu le prouver.

Et puis là... Sherlock ne faisait jamais rien sans raisons, et que ce soit se faire voir par Mycroft ou passer voir Lestrade en pleine nuit, il devait y avoir des raisons.

Il n'était pas resté longtemps. Dix minutes peut-être. En ressortant il avait salué la caméra.

"Petit con... Gronda Mycroft. Qu'est ce que tu été foutre chez Lestrade? Pas assez longtemps pour discuter du cas. Ni pour autre chose... Je connais ton air " Je viens de prendre mon pied" et tu ne l'avais pas. Que me caches tu petit frère?

"Mycroft? Demanda une voix douce.

"Cassie? Chérie? J'arrive. Répondit l'homme en déconnectant son ordinateur.

_De: Sherlock_

_Besoin de voir les bandes de surveillance pour les deux meurtres._

Mycroft soupira, il venait de terminer de copier les fichiers sur une clef USb. Il glissa celle-ci dans une enveloppe et envoya Anthéa la déposer à Baker Street.

Il espéra que Sherlock verrait ce que lui n'avait pas vu sur les bandes, après tout, il devait même savoir ce qu'il recherchait à l'heure actuelle.

Il se connecta au réseau et cliqua rapidement sur les caméras situées en face de Baker Street, du Yard, de chez Lestrade et même de la clinique ou travaillait Watson.

Il remonta de quelques heures, vit son frère rentrer vers quatre heures du matin. Lestrade partir de chez lui vers sept heures et arriver au Yard trois quart d'heures plus tard. Il n'avait plus cet air désespéré de la veille.

"Désespéré. Mais bien sur Mycroft... Marmonna le politicien. Je rêve...

Watson. Parti a huit heures vingt de Baker Street et arrivé à neuf heures moins vingt à la clinique. Rien de remarquable chez le petit docteur.

De toutes façons, il était impossible de lire quoique ce soit sur son visage. Même de près.

Il ne boitait plus. Le tremblement de sa main avait disparu quand il avait commencé à courir les rues avec Sherlock. Et ne réservait son sourire qu'à sa clientèle, à Sarah et aux habitants de Baker Street.

"Tu ne vas pas dire que le sourire de Watson te manque... Murmura de nouveau Mycroft en secouant la tête.

Rien de plus. Et pourtant il y avait quelque chose. Mycroft le sentait. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais il y avait quelque chose.

Il secoua la tête agacé. Il était temps pour lui de replonger dans son propre travail, et de ne pas passer ses nerfs sur les diplomates étrangers qu'il devait rencontrer ce jour là.

Une enveloppe blanche, posée sur son bureau lui fit lever un sourcil. Il fourra l'enveloppe distraitement dans un tiroir fermé à clef. Il ne prenait que rarement le temps de lire les rapports confidentiels que lui donnait son équipe chaque jour.

Ceux ci concernait les allées et venues de Sherlock, Watson et Lestrade. Et en général ne lui donnaient rien de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà vu sur les bandes de surveillance.

Sur le point de fermer le tiroir, il se demanda si l'équipe avait noté la venue de Sherlock chez Lestrade. Les sourcils froncés, il fourragea dans la pile de lettres et en sortit celle datée de deux jours. Il l'ouvrit et lut le document rapidement. La visite de Sherlock avait été mentionnée.

Ses employés faisaient leur boulot correctement.

Avec un petit sourire, il reprit celle de la veille et pris connaissance du rapport. Rien de très particulier. Exactement ce qu'il avait lui même observé.

Enfin presque exactement.

Vers vingt et une heure, Watson était parti de la clinique, mais n'était pas revenu vers Baker Street. Il était allé dans un bar, très moderne et tout à fait à la mode. Et Lestrade l'avait rejoint.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils de plus belle.

Lestrade et Watson?

L'observateur n'avait rien ajouté de plus, sinon qu'ils avaient bu deux verres chacun et étaient partis vers vingt deux heures trente. Chacun de leur côté.

Watson était rentré enfin à Baker Street, en taxi. Vingt-deux heures et cinquante-huit minutes.

Lestrade était arrivé chez lui à vingt trois heures dix-neuf.

Mycroft, récupéra les enveloppes, les classa soigneusement et fut découragé un bref instant.

Il y avait une soixantaine d'enveloppes au bas mot. Deux bons mois de surveillance. A peu près.

Un peu plus de deux mois qu'il avait demandé un rapport quotidien sur ces trois personnes. Moins de six petits mois que Watson était arrivé dans la vie de Sherlock et avait bouleversé la donne. Deux mois depuis Moriarty. Depuis l'affaire des vols d'antiquités chinoises.

Un moment Mycroft s'était même demandé si Watson n'était pas Moriarty. La coïncidence avait été par trop étrange.

Au même moment étaient arrivés dans la vie du petit frère, un ami et un ennemi.

Pour l'ami, Mycroft avait fait en sorte de le rencontrer immédiatement, comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

Lestrade y avait eu droit en son temps. Et Watson avait été le dernier sur sa liste de visites.

Watson qui l'avait proprement envoyé bouler. Comme Lestrade d'ailleurs. Il comprenait mieux comment ces deux hommes étaient venus à percer la carapace de Sherlock.

Pour entrer dans l'univers un peu spécial de Sherlock, il ne fallait pas se laisser démonter par son intelligence et par son égo insurmontable. Il fallait oser lui dire non. Et lui serrer la vis un peu aussi. Chose qu'avait admirablement réussie Lestrade en parvenant à lui faire quitter la relation ambiguë qu'il entretenait avec la cocaï pur et simple, se souvint Mycroft avec indulgence. Mais ça avait fonctionné. Les enquêtes contre la drogue. Sherlock avait accepté.

Pour Watson ça avait été un peu différent. Si Mycroft pouvait en croire son personnel, et il n'avait pas de raisons d'en douter, le gentil et banal docteur avait abattu de sang froid le meurtrier en série de "L'étude en Rose" et osait rembarrer son frère sans le moindre remords.

Mycroft était content de lui, il avait parfaitement cerné le côté mercenaire de John Watson lors de leur entrevue dans le hangar ce premier jour de cohabitation avec Sherlock. Et ne regrettait pas avoir laissé le docteur s'installer à Baker Street, comme si il avait bien eu le choix d'ailleurs.

Mais là, crise dans les Balkans, en Chine ou à Pétaouchnok les oies, ou pas, il y avait un truc bizarre dans cette rencontre entre Lestrade et Watson.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Et donc... Se taper la lecture des soixante et quelques enveloppes.

Il vérifia son planning, il avait encore une heure devant lui, puis après re-tricotage de diplomatie oblige, il devrait se consacrer à la crise la plus importante.

Une heure. Soixante rapports. Un par minute. Pas franchement réalisable, même pour lui. Il se décida à commencer par ordre chronologique. Les deux derniers jours c'était déjà fait. Il n'y avait plus que cinquante neuf enveloppes à ouvrir.

Une heure plus tard, Anthéa trouva son patron entouré de rapports, le bureau si soigneusement dépouillé en temps normal, était envahi.

Un sourcil soigneusement épilé grimpa, et la jeune femme toussota.

"Monsieur?

"Ouais? Mycroft était loin de son calme habituel, et avec la fatigue sa bonne éducation avait filée à l'Anglaise, Anthéa se demanda pourquoi.

"Votre pause déjeuner est terminée. Vous avez un rendez vous dans dix minutes.

"Anthéa?

"Monsieur?

"Depuis combien de temps Watson et Lestrade se voient?

L'assistante de Mycroft se saisit de son Blackberry et tapota dessus quelques instants.

"Depuis treize jours. Cinq rendez vous. Toujours dans le même club. Excepté le premier. Lestrade est venu à Baker Street. Votre frère s'était absenté. Rien de notable dans ces rendez vous.

"Rien de notable?

"Pas d'activité sexuelle engagée. Pas de flirt. Pas de rendez-vous dans des hôtels ou au domicile du DI lestrade. Baker Street étant hors limite, visiblement. Nous avons peut être eu des lacunes lors des périodes de travail du Docteur et de L'inspecteur, mais rien de significatif.

"Vous auriez peut être pu me tenir au courant de ces rendez-vous? Gronda Mycroft en se levant.

Anthéa lui lança un regard par dessus son portable et se replongea dans ses fichiers.

"Je vous ai envoyé un mémo confidentiel lors de la venue du DI lestrade à Baker Street. Dit elle sans quitter son écran des yeux.

Mycroft, se saisit de son manteau et de son inséparable parapluie et sortit du bureau sans un mot de plus.

La jeune femme posa son téléphone et commença à ranger les rapports calmement. Du plus récent au plus ancien. Puis enferma le tout dans le tiroir du bureau.

Avec une petite grimace elle reprit son Blackberry et se concentra de nouveau sur le planning de son patron.

* * *

Les affaires du jour avaient été traitées par Mycroft, avec son efficacité habituelle.

Son côté Holmes, lui conférait la faculté de pouvoir se focaliser sur plusieurs choses en même temps.

Les affaires courantes dont il s'occupait en temps normal, les affaires extraordinaires dont il s'occupait sur son temps de loisir. Les ingérences au sein des services secrets comme l'avait si bien souligné Sherlock au Docteur Watson.

Et ensuite il pouvait consacrer quelques neurones encore inoccupés a ses affaires personnelles. La majorité d'entre eux étaient de toute façon déjà dévolus au cas Sherlock.

Et le petit truc qui l'agaçait n'avait fait que tourner en arrière plan de son disque dur personnel toute la journée. Comme un cheval de Troie.

Il se sentit soulagé de pouvoir passer encore quelques instants tranquilles à son bureau. Ce n'était pas pareil une fois qu'il était rentré chez lui. Il y avait les enfants qui venaient au premier plan. Immédiatement suivis par Sherlock, il est vrai, mais dans cet endroit, il n'y avait que Sherlock.

Mycroft se défit de son veston et s'installa à son bureau, il se connecta de nouveau sur CCTV, le temps que la connexion s'effectue, il vérifia les mémos confidentiels d' Anthéa. Enfin, ceux qu'il n'avait pas ouvert. Et dans la demi douzaine de mails, tous concernant Sherlock encore une fois, il trouva celui dont il n'avait pas fait cas.

_De la part de l'Assistante de Monsieur Holmes  
_

_Le Docteur Watson a quitté la clinique plus tôt que que d'habitude, à seize heures trente. Il a est revenu du Tesco à dix-sept heures quinze, plus de sacs de courses que de coutume._

_Vingt heure treize, arrivée du DI Lestrade, au 221B Baker Street. Il porte un sac de chez "Nicolas". Probablement une bouteille de vin. _

_Pas d'activité notable pendant trois heures. Lumières allumées dans la pièce de devant ainsi que dans la cuisine de l'appartement. _

_Départ du DI Lestrade vers vingt trois heures trente. Rien de notable dans son allure, ni dans son aspect extérieur._

_Fin de la surveillance après le retour du DI Lestrade chez lui. Zéro heure sept._

"Evidement rien de suspect dans son allure. De toutes façons si il a "passé du bon temps" avec Watson, il a eut le temps en trois heures de se refaire une beauté. Pensa Mycroft.

Le sexe n'était donc pas une donnée prépondérante dans leurs échanges. Pas pour Lestrade tout au moins. Il était bien trop attiré par Sherlock de toutes façons.

Quand à John Watson, rien ne disait qu'il n'était pas hétéro.

Rien.

Les connexions enfin effectués, Mycroft chercha dans les bandes de surveillances qui remontaient à quinze jours. A tout hasard, il commença par les caméras fixées sur Baker Street. Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, ça avait commencé avant le premier rendez vous. Logique.

Plus de deux jours auparavant, relativement peu probable. Les deux hommes se connaissaient plutôt bien quand même. Mais on ne change pas ses habitudes et on ne se fixe pas des rendez vous sans raisons. Et cette invitation, surtout en l'absence de Sherlock, était une nouveauté dans leurs relations.

Bon, Sherlock avait été absent ce jour là. C'était peut être la raison, mais il y avait eu une raison avant la raison.

La vie de Baker Street était très, mais vraiment, très insipide. Le passage dans la rue était assez fluide, pas intéressant du tout et Mycroft eut un soupir de lassitude.

Il mit en avance rapide et passa environs trente six heures en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il vit Lestrade venir à l'appartement, rester une petite heure, puis sortir. Et entrer chez Speedy. Ce qui lui arrivait régulièrement depuis des années, ce qui n'arrivait cependant jamais, c'était l'arrivée de John Watson.

Il avait un petit air surpris, son téléphone à la main, il lança un coup d'oeil rapide vers Speedy, ferma la porte du 221B et avança vers le petit snack-bar.

Il resta une petite vingtaine de minutes avec l'inspecteur Lestrade. Le Détective en sortant du snack bar avait un visage fermé. Plus que d'habitude. La mâchoire serré, les épaules carrées. Il lança un bref regard à l'appartement illuminé et partit vers la station de métro la plus proche.

John ne sortit à son tour qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Lui par contre avait un air perdu sur le visage. Comme si on venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde. A peu près.

Il se passa la main sur le visage et leva les yeux vers les fenêtres du 221B, tout son corps était tendu, il sembla hésiter, puis après une profonde inspiration se dirigea vers la maison. Il ouvrit la porte et disparu.

Mycroft soupira de frustration, par bienséance il n'avait pas fait poser d'équipement à l'intérieur de l'appartement et parfois s'en mordait les doigts.

Donc quoiqu'il se soit passé, cela datait de quelques jours au plus et quelques semaines au mieux. On en revenait au même. Il espérait juste que la cause avant la cause ne datait pas de plus de deux mois, il n'avait pas encore établi la surveillance quotidienne à cette époque là et n'avait certes pas envie de chercher l'aiguille dans la meule de foin.

Mycroft déconnecta le réseau, il ouvrit le tiroir et prit les feuillets concernant la surveillance de son frère. Il se mit à lire attentivement les rapports, insignifiants pour la plupart, exact reflet de choses qu'il se souvenait avoir vu lui même sur les vidéos. Il avait éliminé une vingtaine de rapports, et était enfin tombé sur la surveillance du "Grand Jeu" comme avaient appelé Sherlock et Moriarty cette période horrible.

Une quarantaine de jours, il n'y avait que cinq semaines et demie que Londres avait souffert. Cinq semaine et demie que ce psychopathe avait kidnappé et ficelé des civils innocents à des kilos de semtex. En avait d'ailleurs exécuté une. Et tué ses voisins par la même occasion.

Les rapports ne disaient rien. Rien de concret quand aux relations entre Sherlock et Lestrade. Ni entre Lestrade et Watson d'ailleurs.

"Ni entre Watson et Sherlock, marmonna Mycroft en secouant la tête. A quoi est ce que je joue, moi? Petit frère, tu me pourris la vie encore une fois tu le sais?

Il allait devoir se repasser les vidéos qui correspondaient à la bonne période et il en avait pas la moindre envie. Mais ce petit quelque chose qui le tracassait commençait à bien faire. Et il devait bien ça aux deux hommes qui partageait la vie de Sherlock. Un peu d'aide de sa part quand c'était nécessaire pour arriver à supporter son frère.

* * *

Il embarqua ses rapports et retourna chez lui, passa très discrètement se changer avant de s'installer de nouveau devant le moniteur dédié à la surveillance.

Autant continuer avec Baker Street, puisqu'il y était.

Jour après jour, les 24 heures des caméras défilaient en accéléré. Mycroft passait le ralentit uniquement quand l'un des trois hommes apparaissait.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien.

Il était remonté au jour de la bombe.

_L'explosion de la piscine avait eu lieu vers minuit passé de quelques minutes. Minuit quinze peut ê se souvenait avec un serrement de coeur quand Anthéa lui avait passé l'appel de Marcus, qui était chargé de surveiller Sherlock ce soir là. Quand il lui avait parlé de l'explosion. Après que Sherlock ne soit entré dans le bâtiment._

_Contrairement à ce que pensait Sherlock, la première pensée de Mycroft n'avait pas été qu'il allait se faire blâmer par leur mère._

_Sa première réaction avait été un vide intersidéral dans sa poitrine. Il avait perdu son brillantissime petit frère. Comment allait il vivre sans lui? Puis la raison, mère de toutes les raisons d'état, lui avait fait envisager que Sherlock était peut être encore en vie._

_Et frénétiquement il avait rassemblé son équipe et était parti sur les lieux._

_Il avait assisté au déblaiement des décombres. A la sortie triomphalement insensée de Lestrade suivit de Watson et de Sherlock. Mycroft avait eu un instant de faiblesse. Il était vivant. Couvert de poussière blanche, mais vivant._

_John Watson s'était effondré et l'inspecteur était venu vers lui, s'était accroupis à ses côtés et lui avait parlé. Jusqu'à ce que John ne secoue la tête. Et ne se lève en tremblant violemment._

_Plus tard, Lestrade avait expliqué à Mycroft qu'il était arrivé à temps, son arrivée avait distrait Moriarty et avait permis à Sherlock et a John de s'échapper. Le sniper avait fait sauter la bombe. Le bâtiment s'était effondré, Moriarty avait disparu. Son sniper aussi. Le colonel Sébastien Moran. Mycroft avait eu l'information par ses sbires, Moran et Moriarty. Jolie paire de cinglés._

_Mycroft avait à peine eu le temps de croiser le regard de Sherlock avant que celui ci ne parte avec Watson. Dans la voiture de Lestrade. Petit frère lui avait rendu son hochement de tête. Et s'était désintéressé de lui. Comme toujours._

Mycroft regardait distraitement la bande, l'arrivée de la voiture devant Baker Street. Lestrade s'était garé, était descendu et avait tenu la portière ouverte pour John. Sherlock avait aidé son ami à descendre, il avait très brièvement relevé la tête et croisé le regard de l'inspecteur.

Mycroft stoppa le film et revint quelques secondes en arrière. Pourquoi Sherlock avait-il croisé le regard de Gabriel Lestrade?

Il repassa le film lentement. Image par image. Et vit le geste.

"Non de Dieu, Sherlock... Mais à quoi tu joues... Dis moi que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense... Marmonna Mycroft entre ses dents. L'image sur pause sur l'écran.

La main de Sherlock posée sur celle de Lestrade sur la portière.

"Me dis pas que tu as encore une fois décidé de jouer au plus malin. Et jouer à séduire un inspecteur pour rendre jaloux ton co-locataire sur lequel tu baves depuis des mois, ce n'est pas très malin... D'autant, Petit Frère, que ces deux là ont formé une alliance dans ton dos visiblement. Et que John semble prêt à récupérer ton inspecteur dès que tu en auras terminé avec lui. Et que tu ne vas probablement pas récupérer ce cher Docteur non plus."

Qu'as tu fait à Lestrade pour qu'il soit furax après toi hier? Qu'as tu donc fait? Sherlock...

Mycroft ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir intensément.

Il revit le DI revenir sur la scène de crime, un air perplexe sur le visage. Il revit le geste inconscient.

Les doigts effleurant les lèvres.

"Embrassé. Tu l'as embrassé... Mais là, tu atteins des sommets de bêtise. Et bien entendu, avec ton tact habituel tu as envoyé balader Lestrade qui essayait de te joindre au sujet de son enquête... Mycroft parlait doucement, le son de sa voix ne résonnait pas dans le bureau tant il parlait bas.

"C'est bien. Et maintenant Petit Frère, je vais te laisser t'occuper de ta vie privée tout seul. La pagaille que tu as fichue, tu vas t'en débrouiller comme un grand. Moi, je vais un peu songer à mon travail."

Avec un sourire moqueur, Mycroft déconnecta le réseau de CCTV, déchiqueta soigneusement les rapports et monta faire le tour de la maisonnée avant de se coucher.

Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut pour Lestrade et Watson. Que ces deux là aient une aventure, ça ferait les pieds à son petit génie de frère. Pour essayer de manipuler les gens, il fallait un minimum d'empathie. Et Sherlock cachait si soigneusement son côté humain qu'il ne serait pas complètement à la hauteur sur ce coup là.

"J'espère juste qu'ils ne t'en voudront pas au point de te tourner le dos, Petit Frère. Malgré tous tes défauts, tu ne mérites quand même pas d'être malheureux. Mais je crois que tu as une chance insensée et que ces deux là t'aiment déjà beaucoup...

_Probablement plus que tu ne le mérites_.

* * *

Bisouxmouchous

TBC


	6. John et Gabriel

**Expérience 2357 6/**

**Disclaimer : **Ces superbes perso ne sont toujours pas à moi, Merci toutefois à Mark Gatiss et à Steven Moffat pour les avoir personnifiés de la sorte avec des acteurs aussi sexy.

**Rating:** J'en sais rien.

* * *

**_John - Gabriel_**

John ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tracasser, le rendez vous le soir précédent avec Gabriel avait été sympa comme toujours, cependant, il était conscient que Lestrade ne lui avait pas tout dit. A dire vrai, il ne lui avait même rien dit du tout.

John se souvenait avec certitude qu'il avait envoyé le message ce matin là, avec la rage au ventre. Il était encore en colère contre Sherlock. Pour quelle raison était-il aussi frustré par l'attitude de son colocataire, il n'en avait aucune idée. Pour être tout à fait franc il n'avait rien raconté non plus à Lestrade. Il avait gardé en lui cette colère et s'était contenté de profiter de la présence de Gabriel. Comme il le faisait ces derniers temps. La seule présence de Gabriel le calmait, ils passaient parfois les deux heures que duraient leur rendez vous sans échanger une parole, chacun plongé dans ses pensées mais appréciant le réconfort qu'apportait l'autre.

Etrange comme ce petit rituel leur était devenu indispensable si vite.

Sherlock avait fait une remarque une fois. Lors d'un retour d'une de ces soirées tranquilles. Lui demandant pourquoi il rentrait si tard et que faisait il dans un de ces clubs de snobinard branchés, que ce type d'endroit n'était pas son genre.

John s'était contenté de le regarder avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il n'avait rien répondu. Et Sherlock n'avait jamais évoqué le sujet de nouveau. Il se contentait de lever un sourcil méprisant lors des retours de John.

Bizarrement John était certain que Sherlock n'avait pas cherché plus loin. N'était pas venu les espionner.

Il n'était pas loin de quatre heures quand John céda à une impulsion et partit de la clinique. Il n'y avait guère de patients et Sarah était présente elle aussi. Elle le déchargea de ses obligations, après tout, quand il ne faisait pas les quatre cents coups avec Sherlock, John avait une certaine tendance à faire des heures supplémentaires qu'il ne notait jamais sur les plannings.

Son impulsion lui fit prendre le métro et partir vers le Yard.

Il fut un instant décontenancé en réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'il venait au Yard voir Lestrade de son propre chef. Ni envoyé par Sherlock, ni appelé par une enquête quelconque.

Il hésita quelques secondes dans le hall d'entré, mais le geste amical du policier de faction le fit avancer, il le salua au passage en grimaçant légèrement. Etait ce pathétique pour un civil de connaître aussi bien les policiers régulièrement affectés à la surveillance de l'entrée de Scotland Yard? Et d'être capable de naviguer les yeux fermé dans les couloirs en question?

Il secoua la tête amusé, passa sans le moindre problème le portique de sécurité et se dirigea vers l'étage de la criminelle, salua encore une bonne demi douzaine de personnes avant d'arriver au bureau de Gabriel.

Il frappa doucement au chambranle métallique et attendit que Gabriel ne lève les yeux avant de rentrer.

"John! L'inspecteur le salua avec un plaisir évident, et même probablement avec un certain soulagement, avoir un visiteur lui permettait d'abandonner son travail administratif sans remords.

"Gabriel. Ca va? Le salua John en lui serrant la main.

"Bien, et toi?

"Pas si mal, en fait vu que je viens de terminer, je vais pouvoir rentrer tôt, c'est pas du luxe.

Gabriel pencha légèrement la tête avant de lui sourire.

"Et depuis quand, Docteur Watson, de la clinique ou tu travailles, à Baker street, te faut-il passer par ici pour rentrer?

John sentit ses joues se colorer légèrement, évidemment, il n'avait aucune raison de passer par le Yard pour se rendre à Baker Street et l'envie soudaine de voir Gabriel qui avait motivé son détour le laissait perplexe. Un peu perplexe. Il commençait à se dire qu'il appréciait beaucoup trop la compagnie de l'inspecteur et que c'était une recette impeccable pour aller droit dans le mur.

"Je... En fait...

Lestrade se leva et fit le tour de son bureau, s'appuya contre le meuble et croisa les bras. Son regard était franchement amusé.

"Je te fais perdre tes mots Docteur?

"Noooon... John hésita et se passa la main dans les cheveux en riant nerveusement. Non... Je me demandais si on pourrait se grignoter un truc ce soir?

"Baker Street?

"Heu... Un petit resto sympa, tu dois avoir ça dans tes relations?

Gabriel leva un sourcil.

"Tes pâtes... Chez moi? Ca irait? Proposa-t-il lentement.

John croisa son regard et se contenta de hocher la tête lentement. Dans le genre idée stupide, celle là remportait la palme. Mais il avait réellement envie de passer un moment avec Gabriel et être invité à venir chez lui, c'était quelque part excitant.

Gabriel se demandait lui aussi si l'idée, pour aussi spontanée qu'elle ait été, était si bonne que ça, et ne procédait pas de sa part d'une envie de se venger de Sherlock en lui piquant John sous le nez.

"D'accord... On se retrouve ou et à quelle heure? Demanda John lentement, calculant déjà dans sa tête les courses qu'il lui faudrait faire pour leur repas.

"Tiens. Répondit Gabriel en détachant une clef de son trousseau et en la lui tendant, je te donne l'adresse aussi, ajouta-t-il en griffonnant quelques lignes sur un bloc.

Watson lut l'adresse ainsi que les indications qu'avait ajouté Gabriel, ligne de métro et station, situation de son appartement. il hocha la tête, il trouverait facilement.

"T'as une épicerie ou un supermarché pas loin de chez toi? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

"Tu passes devant. Mais je dois avoir ce qu'il faut dans le frigo et les placards, Joy est venue hier ou avant hier, ça devrait être bon. Dit Lestrade en retournant à son fauteuil.

Loupant par la même occasion, l'expression de surprise sur le visage de John.

_"Joy... Qui était cette fameuse Joy? Une petite amie peut être. Et peut être pas, si Lestrade était prêt à tomber dans les filets de Sherlock, il ne devait pas y avoir de petite amie attitrée. _Pensa John en sortant du bureau.

Il croisa Sally qui le dévisagea longuement et hocha la tête avec un sourire entendu. Bien évidement la seule réaction sensée de Watson fut de rougir légèrement sous le regard amusé du Sergent.

_"Bien maîtrisé Watson... Qu'est ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir s'imaginer maintenant?_

Le médecin retourna à la station de métro, étudia quelques instants les changements qu'il lui faudrait effectuer pour aller chez Gabriel et s'engouffra dans le métro qui arrivait.

Une bonne demie heure plus tard il se trouvait devant l'immeuble de Gabriel, il fit le code obligeamment indiqué par son ami, monta les escaliers et trouva enfin la porte de l'appartement de Lestrade.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut un peu surpris. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, mais comme il vivait dans un capharnaüm permanent avec son colocataire, il avait tendance à oublier les habitudes normales de l'être humain de base.

Si on pouvait dire.

John admit que rien dans Lestrade ne s'apparentait à un être humain basique. Il était Inspecteur principal, plutôt intelligent ( pas selon l'avis de Sherlock, mais bon, les critères de Sherlock étaient un peu restrictifs.) pas mal séduisant aussi si on pouvait en croire l'attrait qu'il inspirait à Sherlock, a d'autres aussi, John en était certain, d'abord il y avait cette Joy, qui si elle venait chez Lestrade ne venait sûrement pas que pour y faire le ménage. Sally Donovan, elle aussi en pinçait pour le bel inspecteur, John en était sûr.

"Bel inspecteur? Marmonna John en secouant la tête, ça y est, j'ai pété les plombs. Ok, autant l'admettre, Sherlock n'avait pas forcement tort, je crois bien qu'il me plaît bien.

Il s'efforça d'enfouir ses réflexions idiotes au plus profond de son cerveau et fit le tour de l'appartement. Le salon. La cuisine ( après vérification du garde manger et du frigo, effectivement pas besoin de se précipiter à l'épicerie du coin, il y avait largement de quoi faire une des recettes de pâtes dont il avait le secret.)

La curiosité le poussa à visiter les autres pièces, une chambre qui servait de bureau visiblement. Une salle de bain, et enfin, la chambre de Gabriel.

Lit en bois blond, couette bleue marine, impeccablement tirée, deux oreillers blancs. La chambre était rangée comme celle de John, méticuleusement ordonnée. Rien ne traînait. Il y avait un livre sur la table de chevet la plus éloignée. Une base de charge pour un téléphone portable sur la plus proche.

John fit le tour du lit et jeta un coup d'oeil sur le livre.

Stephen King. "Le talisman des Territoires". Il ne connaissait absolument pas. Il prit le livre doucement et le tourna pour en lire la jaquette, l'histoire concernait un univers fantastique et une quête quasi mystique. John secoua la tête, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Lestrade pouvait lire ce genre de trucs. Il reposa le bouquin dans sa position initiale et retourna dans le salon.

Il y avait là aussi des livres. Un pleine bibliothèque à vrai dire. John effleura les volume du bout des doigts.

Les lectures du DI étaient éclectiques. Romans policiers. Peu. Très peu, même. Des bouquins scientifiques, touchant pas mal de sujets, médecine, armes, météorologie, insectes. Deux ou trois biographies. Mais la plus grande partie des rayonnages étaient emplie des romans fantastiques.

John reconnu le Seigneur des Anneaux, Bilbon le Hobbit, le Silmarillion. Stephen King, Peter Straub, Dean Kontz. Toutes les oeuvres de Lovecraft. Le Nom de la Rose d'Umberto Ecco, Le Pendule de Foucault.

Trop de livres dont John avait entendu parler mais n'avait pas eu le bonheur de lire. Les études, la guerre, Sherlock... La clinique.

Il n'avait pas le temps de lire et s'en désola quelques secondes. Mais son optimisme reprit le dessus, il pourrait demander à Gabriel de lui prêter un bouquin pourquoi pas? Le DI serait sûrement plus indulgent sur la durée de prêt qu'une bibliothèque quelconque.

John machinalement, mit la télé en route et commença à s'affairer dans la cuisine.

La sauce était en train de réduire doucement, les pâtes seraient cuites à la dernière minute, John avait préparé une entrée et enfin avait mis la table dans le salon.

Il s'était installé dans le canapé, avec une bière, il était presque huit heures, Gabriel ne devrait plus tarder.

Il lui avait envoyé deux texto.

_De: Gabriel_

_a : John_

_# 1 Tu fais comme chez toi et tu fouilles si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit._

_# 2 Il y a des bières dans le frigo, sers toi. Je termine vers sept heures._

John se sentait à l'aise chez Gabriel, il avait pu cuisiner sans se poser de question quand à savoir si le bocal d'ail contenait effectivement de l'ail et non un poison quelconque, sans avoir de coup au coeur en ouvrant le frigo et se trouver nez à nez avec une tête qui le regardait bizarrement. Il avait trouvé tout ce dont il avait besoin sans se demander qu'est ce qu'on avait bien pu faire avec les ustensiles en question.

Un vrai bonheur. Pas de colocataire acerbe et / ou ennuyé au point de tirer dans les murs. Le calme.

Et à ce moment là, John réalisa que si la vie à Baker Street était parfaitement possible, un peu de calme dans cette tempête là, était le bienvenu.

Il était stupidement captivé par un feuilleton idiot quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Lorsque Gabriel avait ouvert la porte et avait été accueilli par la bonne odeur de la sauce, qu'il avait vu la table mise dans le salon, il avait eu un coup au coeur et avait eu envie que ce soit comme ça tout les soirs. Il referma soigneusement derrière lui, ce qui lui donna quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.

Cette domesticité là lui manquait. Avoir quelqu'un qui vous attend et qui a pris soin de vous préparer un dîner, qui avait envie de faire quelque chose pour vous.

Le manque de ces petits bonheurs là lui fit se serrer le coeur une seconde.

Ce n'était pas Célia qui lui manquait. Puisque, au contraire il avait savouré d'avance le fait d'avoir John chez lui ce soir là. Il se sentit perdu en réalisant que quoique soit Sherlock pour lui, John était une part importante de sa vie.

Et il avait envie qu'il le reste. Qu'il l'attende, comme il le faisait, installé dans le canapé, une bière à la main et un sourire aux lèvres. Tous les soirs de sa vie. Gabriel se demanda comment réagirait John si il allait l'embrasser, comme on va embrasser la personne avec qui on vit et que l'on aime.

Il secoua la tête et enleva son manteau, l'accrocha dans le placard avant d'entrer dans le salon, un sourire aux lèvres.

"John? Si tu décides d'abandonner la médecine, dis le moi, je t'embauche comme cuisinier. Dit il en riant.

John se leva lentement, il se mit à rire doucement et prit le compliment exactement comme Lestrade l'avait pensé. Presque une proposition. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en rougissant légèrement.

"Tu devrais attendre de goûter avant de m'embaucher, rien ne dit que ce soit bon... Dit il en riant à son tour.

"J'achète chat en poche crois moi. Rien qu'à l'odeur, je suis certain que ça va être terrible.

"Inspecteur Lestrade, tu devrais savoir qu'il faut attendre les preuves avant de conclure...

"Je suis prêt à conclure rien que sur ta bonne mine crois moi...

Les deux hommes se turent brusquement, la conversation avait, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, pris un tour équivoque. Pour rompre le silence, John se dirigea vers la cuisine, mit l'eau à chauffer et s'occupa de terminer sa sauce. Gabriel le suivit une seconde plus tard.

"Je peux t'aider? Demanda-t-il timidement.

John se sentit soulagé, ils ne parleraient pas de ce qui venait de se passer. De ce moment inconfortable entre eux.

"Oui. Tiens, dans le frigo, il y a une entrée, mets la sur la table, on peux commencer si tu veux, pour les pâtes on en a pour une vingtaine de minutes.

"D'accord. Tu veux une autre bière? J'ai du vin sinon.

John lui lança un regard, Gabriel était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

"Du vin. Ca me va.

"Ok, je vais te chercher ça.

"Tu descends? C'est pas la peine, la bière c'est bien auss...Dit John précipitamment.

"Non, l'interrompit Lestrade en secouant la tête, j'ai ma réserve ici. Tu veux voir?

John hocha la tête et suivit Gabriel dans le petit bureau, il n'avait visiblement pas regardé si bien que ça, puisqu'un des meubles était une cave à vin. Plutôt bien achalandée d'ailleurs.

"Bourgogne? Proposa Lestrade après avoir inspecté quelques bouteilles.

"Bourgogne? Tu crois? Avec des pâtes?" Demanda John perplexe.

Gabriel se mit à rire,

"Avec des pâtes, oui. Peu importe le plat, l'important c'est la compagnie, mais de toutes façons, j'ai bien envie de celui ci, tu n'aimes pas peut être? Dit Gabriel en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"Si. . J'aime bien. Juste que je trouve... John s'interrompis. Non, c'est parfait. Si tu en as envie. C'est très bien.

De nouveau, le silence prêta un sous entendu à leur échange et John se demanda comment ils allaient arriver à passer la soirée sans malentendu.

Gabriel se demanda probablement la même chose puisqu'il se détourna pour prendre la bouteille et fermer la porte de la cave à vin lentement, laissant à John l'opportunité de retourner à la cuisine discrètement..

"Je suis foutu... Souffla Lestrade doucement en fermant les yeux. Il posa son front contre la paroi froide de la cave et se laissa quelques secondes pour reprendre son calme.

John regardait fixement l'eau qui chauffait dans la casserole et pensait exactement la même chose.

_"Je suis foutu. Si Sherlock s'aperçoit de quelque chose... Il me tue. Rien que pour avoir saboté son expérience. Je devrais m'en aller. C'était une idée idiote de toutes façons..._

"Pas question.

La voix de Lestrade fit sursauter John, il se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

"Quoi?

"Pas question que tu partes. Je t'ai invité, même si c'est toi qui a fait à manger, alors on mange ensemble et on ne pense pas à Sherlock. Gronda Gabriel en posant la bouteille de vin sur le comptoir et en ouvrant un tiroir pour en sortir un tire bouchon.

"Comment...

"T'es transparent. Et même si je ne suis pas lui, je vois des choses et j'en déduis d'autres. Je n'ai pas attendu la venue de Mister Holmes pour entrer dans la police, contrairement aux apparences.

"Désolé... Marmonna John en re-fixant son attention sur une eau qui ne se décidait pas à bouillir.

"Pour quoi? Demanda Gabriel à mi-voix. Désolé d'être venu? C'est ça?

John prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna, il chercha le regard de son ami et ne trouva que sa nuque. Ses épaules crispées.

"Non. Désolé de l'avoir mis sur le tapis. Je suis plutôt content d'être là en fait. Expliqua John lentement. Et au diable Sherlock!

"Merci... Gabriel se tourna lentement et soutint le regard bleu qui ne le quittait pas. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. "Je suis plutôt content que tu sois là aussi.

John leva les yeux au ciel et rit doucement.

"N'importe quoi! Regardes nous, on dirait deux écolières... Bravo!

Gabriel se mit à rire lui aussi. Le moment bizarre était passé. Il ne restait que deux amis prêts à partager un bon dîner.

Le repas fut parfait, Gabriel proposa de regarder la télé en mangeant, c'était le soir de Docteur Who, ils regardèrent donc l'épisode, captivant, et lorsqu'il fut terminé se mirent à disséquer la série.

Ils convinrent que la nouvelle série était formidable, John avait rattrapé son retard et ces derniers mois avait visionné les quatre saisons qu'il avait manqué pour cause de déploiement en Afghanistan.

"En fait j'aimais bien Eccleston, remarqua Lestrade alors qu'ils étaient tombés d'accord que le 10ième Docteur avait été excellent.

"Eccleston? Il était cinglé! Marmonna John en terminant son verre.

"Je sais, mais il était bien quand même. D'accord David Tenant est le meilleur, mais j'aimais bien l'autre quand même. Insista Gabriel en se resservant et en resservant John. Quand au Maître... Simms est parfait dans le rôle. Il a l'air d'un parfait psychopathe.

"Sociopathe. Laissa échapper John en riant.

Gabriel lui lança un regard étonné, puis il connecta et se mit à rire à son tour.

"On devrait lui faire passer des auditions, il collerait parfaitement au personnage, si il devait avoir une nouvelle incarnation. Ajouta-t-il en essayant de boire une gorgée de vin.

"Et pas question de lui faire rencontrer Jack Harkness. Le pauvre Jack ne s'en remettrait pas! Ajouta John en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Un sociopathe asexuel... Je voudrais bien voir notre pauvre Capitaine se casser les dents là dessus!

"Sans compter que Ianto lui en voudrait probablement.

"Il l'abattrait sans sommations, plutôt. Notre petit Gallois est plutôt chatouilleux avec son amant extra terrestre. Termina Lestrade en se levant pour débarrasser la table.

Ils oeuvrèrent en silence quelques minutes, puis John s'affaira à préparer un thé.

"Je ne crois pas que Ianto le tuerait. Dit John lentement. Il sait bien que Jack revient toujours vers lui. Quels que soient les partenaires de ses aventures.

Gabriel resta silencieux quelques instants, examinant le bien fondé de la remarque de John.

"Et Sherlock? Demanda-t-il.

"Sherlock? John fronça les sourcils. Sherlock serait bien capable de tuer Ianto. Et Jack. Voire même, le Docteur, après en avoir retiré ce qui l'intéresse.

Le silence, encore une fois, était étrange. Pleins de sous entendus qu'ils ne formulaient même pas.

"Sherlock dans le rôle du Maître, je veux bien. Et Sherlock dans la vie de tous les jours? Il serait comment? Demanda Lestrade à mi-voix. Un zeste d'inquiétude dans sa remarque.

John se retourna vers Gabriel et cessa de faire semblant de parler d'autre chose.

"Je n'en sais rien. Dit il lentement, par contre, je sais qu'il ne partagerait pas. Il ne serait pas comme Ianto, prêt à pardonner, même pour un amour inconditionnel. Il détruirait plutôt que de partager.

"Encore faudrait il qu'il sache... Commença Gabriel, avant de s'interrompre en secouant la tête.

"Il sait toujours tout. Confirma John un peu tristement.

"Il est effrayant parfois.

"Un peu.

Gabriel se mordilla la lèvre, le regard dans le vide.

John avait parfaitement compris que Sherlock ne partagerait pas. Par contre il croyait toujours que c'était au sujet de Gabriel, alors que Holmes n'avait d'autres ambitions que de mettre le médecin dans son lit. Et que c'est plutôt Lestrade qui était dans la panade à cet instant, parce qu'il avait un peu trop envie de garder le toubib pour son usage exclusif.

"Gabriel? Gabe? T'es là?

L'inspecteur sursauta, tiré de ses pensées par John qui passait sa main devant son regard fixe.

Il attrapa la main au vol et la garda dans la sienne.

"Je suis là... T'inquiètes pas. Marmonna-t-il en cherchant le regard azur.

"Je ne suis pas inquiet. Répondit John sans chercher à récupérer sa main.

Ils se regardaient, si proche et tellement loin en même temps.

John bougea ses doigts et les entrelaça avec ceux de Gabriel. Il serra doucement la main dans la sienne et laissa aller leurs mains.

Laissa leurs doigts se séparer.

John fit un pas en arrière, juste hors de portée de la bouche de Gabriel. L'inspecteur ferma les yeux. Bien trop troublé pour pouvoir penser correctement.

"Je... Je vais y aller... Dit John simplement.

Lestrade acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, il entendit John récupérer sa veste, l'enfiler. Il entendit les pas dans le salon. Les pas qui s'éloignaient vers la porte d'entrée.

Le départ de John était bien trop douloureux.

C'était idiot. Il n'y avait rien entre eux. Il n'y aurait rien entre eux.

Il y avait Sherlock.

Sherlock qui avait lancé ce jeu débile.

Cette expérience.

Cette expérience qui ne servirait qu'à les détruire. Tous les trois.

Gabriel ouvrit les yeux en sentant une pression sur sa joue, une caresse.

Les lèvres de John contre les siennes.

Un instant.

Un instant de bonheur volé.

Les pas s'éloignèrent cette fois. La porte claqua, mais Gabriel ne l'entendit pas.

Le regard bleu plongé dans le sien.

_La bouche de John contre la sienne_.

* * *

tbc

Bisouxmouchous

San


	7. John et Sherlock

**Disclaimer:** Toujours pas à moi ces personnages, tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître n'est pas à moi. Evidement le reste est à tout le monde.

**Pairing:** John/Lestrade; Sherlock

**Rating:** R

**Note**: Un peu de lemon, sinon je ne vais plus savoir en faire...

* * *

**_John-Sherlock_**

John était rentré tranquillement, il s'était rapproché au maximum de Baker Street mais avait décidé de ne pas prendre la dernière correspondance, et avait préféré rentrer à pied afin de pouvoir réfléchir et il avait examiné froidement toutes les options.

Les deux options en fait.

Soit, laisser tomber, essayer d'enfouir et d'oublier ce qui s'était passé ce soir.

Ou bien, passer outre Sherlock, et voir avec Lestrade si il y avait une petite chance pour eux.

Il y avait plusieurs hic dans cette solution là.

Primo, Gabriel était tout à fait d'accord pour se laisser séduire par Sherlock.

Deuxio, ainsi qu'ils en avaient parlé ce soir, Sherlock ne partagerait probablement pas.

Tertio, tout flirt involontaire mis à part, rien n'affirmait que Lestrade pouvait être intéressé par un ex-médecin militaire.

Et quarto... Jusqu'à ces dernières semaines, l'individu connu sous le nom de John Watson n'avait jamais envisagé de séduire, sérieusement s'entend, un autre individu de sexe masculin.

En fait, il avait quand même testé tout à fait volontairement.

Pas depuis l'université, c'est vrai, mais il avait essayé quelques fois avec des copains, quelques relations d'un soir, qui incluaient la phase de drague suivie par la certitude que rien n'en découlerait. Que le matin venu, il n'y aurait pas de petit déjeuner partagé. Ni de déjeuner, ni d'autre soirée ensemble.

Il avait apprécié, mais somme toute, il était resté assez sage et avait été plus "donneur" que "receveur" dans ces échanges...

Par la suite, il avait constaté que c'était monnaie courante parmi les hommes quand il était en Afghanistan, mais rien de plus qu'une aide masturbatoire. Sans visage ou presque, une main dans le noir, lors d'une soirée un peu plus arrosée ou déprimante qu'une autre. Rien qui n'oblige à reconnaître le sexe de la personne qui prête sa main. Rien qui ne puisse s'oublier sans en rougir. Rien qui ne fasse penser qu'on est "passé de l'autre côté".

Et voilà que maintenant, il se trouvait dans une situation équivoque, il était tombé lentement sous le charme bourru de Lestrade.

Gabriel Lestrade.

L'Inspecteur du Yard qui lui même était raide dingue de Sherlock Holmes, ami et colocataire du susdit John Watson.

Quoiqu'au vu des dernières heures et du petit baiser qu'il avait accepté sans lui coller une beigne, il ne serait peu être pas complètement opposé à un rapprochement Médico...Légal...

Le terme le fit éclater de rire. C'était stupide et complètement hors de propos, mais c'était drôle.

John était encore un peu euphorique d'avoir pu bécoter Gabriel. Et n'était pas loin de croire en sa bonne étoile.

Le 221B était plongé dans le noir de ce que pouvait en constater John depuis la rue, ce qui signifiait que Sherlock était peu-être absent. Bien que parfois il restait allongé sur le canapé dans le noir, mais en général il allumait quand même une lampe de chevet dans la pièce.

Mais non, l'appartement était bien désert, comme pu le constater John en entrant dans le salon. Il enleva sa veste et un peu trop excité pour monter se coucher directement, il se prépara un thé et alluma la télé.

Il était installé dans le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, ce qui avait motivé son choix quand au canapé à vrai dire et regardait d'un oeil et d'une oreille distraite une rediffusion d'un documentaire sur l'Afrique.

Il avait son téléphone en main et avait composé un texto, il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'envoyer, mais il hésitait...

_De John Watson _

_A Gabriel_

_Merci pour cette soirée. Je l'ai particulièrement appréciée._

_A bientôt._

_John._

En fait il hésitait uniquement parce qu'il se demandait comment réagirait Gabriel.

Lui même n'était pas Sherlock, et il était, dans ce cas bien précis, complètement dans le noir. Est ce que le Di lui en voulait? Est ce qu'il serait d'accord? Et la réponse brusquement était si importante que le Médecin hésitait.

Comme un gamin amoureux qui n'ose déclarer sa flamme de peur de se faire rejeter. Et peu importe qu'il soit Toubib, qu'il ait été soldat et ait vécu une guerre, qu'il ait été blessé. Là... Il se sentait démuni et assez vulnérable.

Finalement en fermant les yeux, il appuya sur la touche "envoyer" et sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il croisa les doigts et éloigna le téléphone, le plaçant sur la table basse. Afin de ne pas passer son temps à regarder si il avait reçu une réponse.

Vers minuit le bruit de la porte d'entrée le tira du sommeil dans lequel il avait plongé. Il regarda sa montre et bailla tout en s'étirant.

Sherlock entra dans le salon comme une tornade, il accrocha son manteau derrière la porte tout en lui parlant, à cent à l'heure, comme toujours.

"Bonsoir John. Tu n'as pas mangé ici, encore de sortie? C'était un rencard j'espère...Pates, sauce tomates... Italien?

"Mmm... Oui. Plus ou moins... Bonsoir Sherlock. Tu veux un thé? Ou bien quelque chose à manger, il doit bien y avoir un truc de consommable par ici. Répondit John en se levant et en s'étirant.

"Non, un thé ça ira. Tu sais bien que je...

'Ne mange pas quand tu es sur une enquête. Je sais, mais tu n'empêcheras jamais le toubib que je suis, de s'inquiéter pour ta santé... Grogna Watson en s'affairant dans la cuisine afin de faire un thé à son ami.

"Ton rencard? Tu as passé une bonne soirée? Demanda Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

"Mouais... Grommela John de la cuisine.

"As tu, au moins, eu droit à ton baiser de fin de soirée? Insista le détective en allumant son ordinateur portable.

"Ouais. Enfin je l'ai volé. Et je n'ai pas pris de claque... Expliqua John en sortant le mug de Sherlock et en récupérant un fond de lait pour préparer la boisson comme l'aimait son ami.

"Tu la reverra alors? Insista Sherlock.

John hésita un instant et puis se décida.

"J'espère bien que je le reverrais. Dit il d'une voix douce. J'ai bien apprécié cette soirée, et je souhaite qu'il me laisse ma chance.

"Le? Répéta Sherlock tout en regardant son ordinateur fixement.

"Le. Confirma John en reprenant place dans le canapé et en récupérant son téléphone portable.

"Je... Je ne savais pas... Dit Sherlock lentement.

"Que j'étais bi? J'avais cru pourtant... Chez Angelo... Marmonna John le nez dans sa tasse, hésitant à vérifier ses messages.

"Non... J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu n'étais pas si franchement hétéro, mais tes dénégations m'ont convaincues. Déclara Sherlock à voix très basse.

John releva les yeux et les posa sur son ami qui était assis sur sa chaise, raide comme la justice. Et se méprit sur son comportement. Il pensa l'avoir déçu. Et soupira intérieurement. Comment pouvait-on être si intelligent et soi même naviguer en eaux troubles et être si intrinsèquement rigide et intolérant?

Il en profita pour appuyer sur la touche "messages" de son portable. Un nouveau texto l'attendait. Il l'ouvrit le coeur battant.

_de : Gabriel Lestrade_

_Merci à toi aussi pour cette soirée. _

_Sais tu que tu joues à un jeu dangereux Docteur Watson?_

John sourit au texto et composa rapidement une réponse.

_De: John_

_Le danger ne me fait pas peur. Tu le sais. Tu joues?_

La réponse arriva dans la seconde.

_De Gabriel Lestrade_

_Définitivement intéressé, je le confirme. Ceci dit, il y a des règles que tu dois connaître avant tout. On doit en parler. Demain soir au Club?_

Cette fois ci le sourire de John s'accompagna d'un léger rougissement de ses pommettes et d'un petit soupir de soulagement.

_De John_

_D'accord. Demain soir, l'heure habituelle? _

_XOXOX_

John se sentit téméraire et ajouta les trois croix à la dernière seconde. Il n'avait pas envie de l'écrire mais avait envie de le dire.

Il l'embrassait. Bien moins qu'il ne l'avait fait avant de partir ce soir, mais le sentiment était bien là.

Le dernier texto le fit rougir de plaisir.

_De Gabriel Lestrade_

_Ok_

_XOXOX_

_G_

Sherlock ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Du coin de l'oeil il avait vu John répondre à ses textos, toute une gamme d'émotions passant sur son visage si expressif.

Il ragea intérieurement, comment avait-il fait pour se faire souffler John sous le nez? Il avait eu un rencard avec un mec et ne s'en cachait pas. Pas Lestrade. Sherlock en était certain. Ils avaient beau se fréquenter plus ou moins, ils étaient amis et Gabriel ne ferait pas ça.

Après tout, peut-être que Sherlock aurait eu gain de cause si il avait été franc envers son colocataire plutôt que de l'impliquer dans des jeux aussi compliqués que ridicules.

Sherlock ne soupira pas, mais convint que si il avait déclaré sa flamme à John, il aurait peut être eu une réponse plus rapide, mais qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce "truc" avec Lestrade.

Et ce truc idiot prenait une importance énorme. Quand il fermait les yeux, Sherlock voyait Gabriel. Avec son sourire sarcastique. Avec cette grimace qu'il faisait souvent, qui le rajeunissait de vingt ans environs et lui donnait un visage de gosse. Mais là dans l'instant présent, il était assez perturbé par John et par son sourire extatique.

"Des nouvelles de ton "rencard"?

"Ouais... Répondit John en se sentant un peu coupable malgré tout.

"Et?

"On doit se revoir pour discuter avant de s'engager dans quoi que se soit. Expliqua Watson lentement.

Sherlock ne tourna pas son regard vers son ami mais eut un reniflement agacé.

"Il est probablement marié et va essayer de te persuader qu'il est prêt à divorcer, mais que si pour le moment vous pouvez continuer à vous voir comme ça...

"Evidement, comment penser un seul instant que je pourrait rencontrer quelqu'un de bien? Grogna John en se levant.

Sherlock préféra rester silencieux. Le ton de John était tout sauf amical et il se dit qu'il avait peut être dépassé une limite invisible. Mais en tout cas ça faisait quand même sacrement mal de voir la personne que l'on convoitait se faire séduire par un autre. Et même si l'on est un sociopathe de haut niveau, le coeur a des raisons que la raison n'a pas et certaines choses sont dures à encaisser.

Holmes se concentra sur son ordinateur, il inséra la clef Usb que lui avait fait parvenir Mycroft et enregistra les deux fichiers vidéo sur son ordinateur. Il commença à visionner les bandes afin de penser à autre chose et puis il y avait ces deux meurtres à résoudre...Et des excuses à faire à Lestrade.

John vit que Sherlock se plongeait dans des fichiers vidéo et se rapprocha du bureau, après tout ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avaient un intérêt plus que commun en la personne de Gabriel qu'il ne devait plus l'aider dans ses enquêtes.

"Je peux voir? demanda John doucement en se penchant sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Tiens... Répondit Sherlock en lui tendant la clef Usb, branche la sur la télé on pourra visionner les des deux fichiers, je mettrais l'autre sur mon ordi en simultané après, afin de voir si on a des concordances...

"D'accord.

John prit la clef et l'inséra dans une de prises Usb sur le côté de l'écran plat, il sélectionna le premier fichier et mit la lecture en route.

"Je prends le premier, tu viens?

Le détective s'approcha de l'écran plat, ils visionnèrent en silence l'archive CCTV du premier crime, le corps apparu sur le bout de verdure pathétique dans un quartier paumé.

Il y avait eu un peu de passage, une douzaine de personnes que l'on pouvait voir passer un peu plus loin que la scène de crime.

Rien de très parlant. Sherlock et Lestrade avaient pu déterminer que le jeune homme qui avait été tué ce soir là avait dû attendre dans les parages, il avait dû avoir rendez vous avec son meurtrier, il n'y avait aucune autre explication. Et le meurtrier avait été rapide et particulièrement audacieux. Et extrêmement malin pour déjouer les caméras.

Puis enfin sur l'écran ils virent l'arrivée de la police, puis plus tard celle du Yard et Sherlock, avant de s'interrompre. John lança la seconde vidéo; Kensington road; ils virent passer la victime, puis le passage dans la rue. Quelques couples, quelques individus isolés sans grand intérêt, le groupe d'étudiants. Encore des couples. Cette rue était un peu plus animée que le quartier du premier meurtre. Et par conséquence moins facile à gérer. La vidéo se termina aussi abruptement que la première.

John fronça les sourcils. Il se gratta doucement la tête.

"Rien... Gronda Sherlock en s'ébouriffant les cheveux de rage. Il n'y a rien dans ces saloperies de vidéo, à se demander à quoi ça sert de payer des impôts si c'est pour avoir une surveillance civile aussi pitoyable...

"Tu ne paies pas d'impôts Sherlock... Mais tu peux repasser la seconde vidéo sur la télé et la première sur ton ordinateur demanda John en hésitant. Il y a un truc... Chais pas mais ça me chiffonne...

"Tu as vu quelque chose? questionna Sherlock en plissant les yeux. Je n'ai rien vu de remarquable...

"Sherlock... S'il te plaît... Insista John en prenant place au bureau devant l'ordinateur du détective.

"Bien... Vas-y. Epates moi.

"Tu es stupide. C'est bien toi qui dit qu'il ne faut négliger aucun détail, hé bien, là... Il y a un truc qui ne colle pas.

"Quoi? Gronda Sherlock frustré de ne rien voir.

Ils visionnèrent les deux bandes en simultané encore une dizaine de fois et les deux hommes étaient sur le point de renoncer quand John se redressa soudain.

"Là... Sherlock... regarde... Ce couple sur la première vidéo et celui là sur la seconde.

"Oui et? Ils n'ont rien en commun John. Une femme d'environ un mètre soixante dix, cheveux long et blonds, manteau mi-long, bottes à talons hauts, sac en bandoulière, l'homme fait quand à lui un mètre quatre vingt au plus, cheveux courts, parka classique, bottines de cuir, jeans. Sur l'autre vidéo, une femme brune cheveux mi-longs, béret en laine, manteau court, sac à dos, jeans et bottes plates; l'homme quand à lui est plus petit qu'elle, cheveux courts, mais pas rasé, casquette de tweed, veste de chasse, avec pièces en cuir aux coudes, pantalons de velours et mocassins.

John hocha la tête.

"Je sais. Mais ils m'interpellent. Ces deux couples là... Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Leur façon de se tenir. De marcher. Regarde. L'homme là... La façon qu'il a de passer son bras sur les épaules de sa compagne. Et lui, là... je ne sais pas...

Sherlock lui lança un regard acéré et se plongea dans l'examen approfondi des deux couples en question et graduellement dû convenir que John avait raison. Les quatre personnes étaient quasiment interchangeables. Bizarrement interchangeables.

Il prit son téléphone et appuya sur la touche programmée numéro 3 et attendit que Mycroft ne lui réponde.

"Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda l'aîné des Holmes sans prendre la peine de saluer son cadet.

"Il me faut un de tes techniciens et tes archives de CCTV. John a remarqué un truc et ça vaut la peine de vérifier. Dit Sherlock d'une voix froide.

"Quand?

"Maintenant.

"Je t'envoie une voiture.

"Je descends.

Sherlock raccrocha et se leva d'un bond, récupéra la clef Usb et lança un regard en coin à John.

"Tu viens?

Le docteur secoua la tête.

"Je travaille et dois me lever dans... Cinq heures... Soupira-t-il en vérifiant sa montre, tu connais tes suspects, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu vas t'en sortir comme un grand. Termina John en baillant.

"A demain alors. Dit Sherlock en s'engouffrant dans les escaliers et en descendant les marches quatre à quatre.

John lança un regard rapide par la fenêtre, une voiture noire était arrêté devant chez eux, il vit Sherlock claquer la portière et la voiture démarrer.

Le calme de l'appartement fut un instant inconfortable, puis John haussa les épaules et récupéra les tasses, rangea distraitement la cuisine et récupéra son portable avant de monter dans ses quartiers.

Il relut une dernière fois les messages de Gabriel et avec regret les effaça, ainsi que les siens. Il connaissait suffisamment Sherlock pour savoir qu'il était tout à fait capable de passer lui subtiliser le téléphone en question, pour une enquête et tomber sur les messages entre lui et Lestrade.

Et dans l'immédiat, tant que la situation n'était pas réglée entre eux, il n'avait pas envie que Sherlock se rende compte de quoi que ce soit.

John se glissa dans ses draps et fixa le plafond un long moment, la soirée repassait encore dans son esprit. Il voyait encore et toujours Gabriel, son sourire amusé, le regard pétillant. Leur discussion sur Docteur Who, et l'aveu légèrement embarrassé: qu'il avait bien aimé Eccleston.

A tout bien considérer, John n'avait rien à voir avec Eccleston, ni la taille, l'acteur faisait un bon mètre quatre vingt lui aussi, ni la couleur de cheveux, pas la morphologie non plus...

Il se demanda si l'inspecteur avait un "type..." Auquel cas évidement, Sherlock était probablement plus proche du type en question, grand, mince, pale et brun... Quatre sur quatre.

Et pour John, pas très grand, plus costaud, teint hâlé au naturel et blond. Zéro sur quatre.

"Bon, en attendant Gabriel n'avait pas l'air opposé à approfondir la question, alors Docteur Watson, un peu de courage et ne pars pas vaincu d'avance... Se morigéna-t-il.

John se passa les doigts sur les lèvres essayant de retrouver la douceur du baiser qu'il avait volé à Lestrade. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur la douceur de sa bouche. Sur la sensation que sa barbe naissante avait provoqué contre ses doigts. Un frisson de plaisir. Watson ferma les yeux et inconsciemment posa sa main sur son ventre, sa paume contre son diaphragme, il sentait sa respiration soulever sa main et brusquement c'était très sensuel et hautement érotique. Le sang afflua lentement, mais sûrement vers le sud.

Le côté médecin en lui, analysa les réactions de son corps, l'afflux sanguin, la montée de température, qui déclencha la production de quelques perles de sueur, l'accélération de son coeur. Avec un grondement John laissa sa main descendre et se poser sur le cordon de serrage de son pyjama. Ses doigts jouèrent avec quelques instants, il avait envie de se caresser.

Gabriel en image de fond sous ses paupières. Le regard brun, le sourire adolescent par moments, le charme innocent de l'homme du Yard, qui avait séduit John.

Avec un soupir de défaite, John cessa de résister, et glissa sa main dans son pantalon et effleura le bout de son sexe dressé, collectant les quelques gouttes qui perlaient.

Le gémissement qui lui échappa le fit sursauter légèrement, son coeur accéléra encore, sa main droite se crispa sur l'oreiller sous sa nuque. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée au fur et à mesure que le rythme de ses caresses s'accélérait. Il tourna la tête quand il sentit monter sa jouissance et mordit l'oreiller, étouffant le nom qui montait à ses lèvres.

Il sentit la chaleur se diffuser sur ses joues, sur son torse, au creux de son ventre.

Au creux de ses reins...

Il avait envie...

Il termina de se retourner et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller en grondant, plaquant son bas-ventre contre son matelas en jouissant. Il lui manquait une présence contre lui, il aurait aimé avoir un corps contre le sien. Des bras puissants qui le retiendrait quant il décolle et qu'il se consume en millier de particules de lumière et de chaleur.

Ce manque lui coupa le souffle un instant.

Gabriel.

_Demain soir. Il saurait._

_

* * *

_

_TBC  
_


	8. Gabriel, Sherlock,John, Mycroft

**Disclaimer :** Ok; J'avoue, ces persos ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que jouer avec...

**Rating:** PG - 13

**Pairing :** Pas de pairing.

* * *

**_Gabriel - Sherlock - John - Mycroft_**

La voiture envoyée par Mycroft avait conduit Sherlock jusqu'à un entrepôt, "bureau" de prédilection de Mycroft pour ses affaires "privée". Grand frère avait fait les choses en grand et fourni trois techniciens, autant d'ordinateurs et les moyens techniques dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin pour retracer un couple de criminel.

Même en ayant déjà identifié ses suspects, et en se contentant de les suivre de caméra en caméra, il leur fallut quelques heures pour les retracer correctement, finalement c'était loin d'être simple.

Par contre le couple se sentait très sur de lui puisqu'il ne hâta pas le pas, Sherlock les perdit un moment dans le métro, mais la chance était quand même de son côté puisqu'en recoupant les deux meurtres qui avaient eu lieu à des endroits diamétralement opposés, les stations de métro à vérifier n'étaient pas si nombreuses que ça.

Il retrouva ses suspects au sud de Londres, et parvint à les suivre jusqu'à leur domicile ou presque. Les recherches ne se limiteraient là, qu'à un quartier tout au plus. Une des technicienne avait fait des captures vidéos sur les visages des suspects et avait "nettoyé" les interférences, permettant d'obtenir d'assez bons portraits des deux personnes.

Sherlock se connecta sur network de Scotland Yard et envoya les photos et les informations sur la localisation des suspects à Gabriel. Les techniciens de Mycroft, étaient en train de copier les séquences vidéo sur une clef. L'accès CCTV étant protégé, il n'y avait aucun moyen de laisser un lien actif ouvert même pour Scotland Yard et les transfert étaient longs et fastidieux.

Il hésita un instant. L'enquête était terminée, il ne restait plus à Lestrade et son équipe qu'à faire leur boulot et ce serait classé dans quelques heures.

Donc, il lui fallait présenter ses excuses à Gabriel ainsi qu'il se l'était promis. Et même si la promesse n'engageait que lui, il avait l'intention de s'y tenir.

Par contre, son intelligence hors du commun ne lui était pas d'un secours énorme.

Il savait faire semblant pour les nécessité d'une enquête, pouvait feindre lorsqu'il avait besoin de soutirer des information à des témoins, mais être sincèrement honnête envers un autre être humain, d'autant plus un être humain sur lequel il avait des vues... Heu...Sexuelles?

Sherlock secoua la tête, dire de Lestrade qu'il ne l'intéressait que sexuellement était un peu en dessous de la vérité. Sur lequel, donc, il avait des vues _romantiques_? La pensée elle même le fit grincer des dents.

Hors si on élimine le sexe pour le sexe, et les rencontres d'un soir, il ne restait malheureusement pas beaucoup d'options.

Pendant sa crise aiguë de doute, les techniciens de Mycroft avaient remballé leur matériel et attendaient près d'une camionnette noire que Sherlock veuille bien grimper dans la voiture qui lui avait été assignée et parte enfin. Le retour vers Baker Street se fit lentement, ils étaient pris dans les embouteillages de l'heure de pointe, et plus d'une fois le détective eut envie de descendre et de planter là, voiture et chauffeur, mais finalement, être dans un véhicule somme toute confortable, alors qu'il pleuvait des seaux n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

John était parti depuis longtemps quand Sherlock arriva, il en profita pour fouiller dans son ordinateur encore une fois. Le blog n'avait pas été remis à jour et cette fois la boite mail avait été nettoyée. Mails envoyés y compris. Et effacés avec soin.

Il n'avait donc plus qu'à essayer de trouver un moyen de faire ses excuses à Gabriel, sans s'humilier complètement ni se ridiculiser. Il fit donc un raid sur internet pour essayer de trouver des solutions, le langage des fleurs était assez séduisant, mais il ne se voyait pas, malgré tout, envoyer des fleurs à Gabriel, l'inviter au restaurant n'était pas non plus un option qui avait les faveurs de Sherlock, il lui faudrait manger aussi et là, bizarrement, bien que l'enquête soit terminée, il n'avait pas très envie de se nourrir.

Son dilemme n'eut pas le temps de le tracasser outre mesure puisque que son téléphone le rappela à l'ordre en lui signalant qu'il venait de recevoir un texto.

_De: Lestrade_

_Jolis portrait et adresse sympa, je fais quoi avec? Tu as le commencement d'une preuve pour que je puisse emmerder ces gens là?_

_GL_

Sherlock fit une grimace, évidement son message avait été bref, mais il avait tout expliqué à l'Inspecteur et de toutes façons, avec les vidéos, il n'y avait quand même pas de quoi...

Sherlock regarda fixement la clef Usb avec laquelle il jouait depuis qu'il était parti de l'entrepôt.

Évidement, sans les fameuses vidéos, son mail était un peu nébuleux. Gabriel avait beau être intelligent, bon à peine au dessus de la moyenne il est vrai, mais loin d'être complètement stupide, quand même. Il fallait lui accorder aussi une certaine éthique et bien qu'il ait souvent foncé tête baissé à la moindre suggestion de Sherlock, il y avait parfois, des explications à fournir avant coup...

Et là, visiblement, il voulait les explications.

Sherlock fourra la clef dans la poche de son manteau et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, la porte de l'immeuble claqua derrière lui. Il héla un taxi et se fit conduire au Yard, le trajet lui laissa de nouveau le temps de réfléchir.

L'action était la seule solution envisageable, par contre bécoter Gabriel devant toute son équipe n'était pas forcement un très bonne idée quand même. Il devait faire quelque chose mais quoi? Il était toujours aussi frustré quand il arriva au Yard et descendit de son taxi en soupirant.

Il entra dans le bâtiment et monta directement à la criminelle, il fit l'impasse à son habitude sur les civilités et "oublia" de saluer les divers officiers qu'il croisa.

Il s'arrêta à la porte du bureau de Lestrade et l'observa quelques secondes. Il attendait une confirmation et ne fut pas déçu. Son estomac se contracta et son cœur se serra un bref instant. Ok, donc la vue de Gabriel avait toujours un effet physique sur lui.

L'inspecteur leva les yeux de son rapport et croisa le regard de Sherlock, inconsciemment il sourit avant de se souvenir qu'il était encore fâché contre son détective consultant et de froncer les sourcils.

Sherlock, lui sentit un afflux de sang se précipiter vers deux endroits diamétralement opposés. Ses joues, d'un, et bien plus bas, vers son pénis, de deux.

Gabriel leva un sourcil en prenant note du rougissement intempestif et instinctivement son regard descendit vers le pantalon tendu par une érection quasi instantanée. Il eut un sourire ironique cette fois et ne quitta pas Sherlock des yeux.

"Un problème Sherlock? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Un grognement lui répondit et Holmes entra dans le bureau, fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit la clef USB, il rabattit les deux pans du vêtement pour dissimuler son petit problème et tendit la clef à Gabriel, l'inspecteur se contenta de présenter sa main, paume ouverte et attendit que Sherlock dépose le petit objet dans sa main.

Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas et Sherlock vit l'ouverture qu'il espérait. Il posa la clef et en profita pour laisser ses doigts caresser la main tendue. Gabriel se laissa faire mais plissa les yeux et secoua très lentement la tête.

"Non. Pas maintenant. Et pas ici. Souffla-t-il.

Sherlock fit un pas en arrière en hochant la tête. Les joues un peu pâles brusquement.

"Oh... Bien... Bon... A plus tard alors... Marmonna le détective en faisant demi-tour et en sortant en coup de vent.

Il n'était pas encore sorti du Yard que son portable vibra. Texto.

_De Lestrade_

_Ce soir, huit heures à mon club. Tu trouveras bien lequel c'est, sinon demande à ton frère. On doit mettre des choses au point, toi et moi._

Le texto n'était même pas signé.

Le "on doit mettre des choses au point " ne laissait rien présager de bon. Chercher quel était le fameux Club ou Lestrade et John se rencontraient n'était pas non plus dans la liste de ses activités favorites.

Et vingt heures était dans approximativement... Neuf heures...

Sherlock grogna et envoya un texto à Mycroft, si Gabriel avait dit que My était au courant, autant s'éviter des recherches inutiles.

_De: Mycroft_

_Le club dont Lestrade est membre est "THE ONE", 3 bis Drury Lane. Station la plus proche: Covent Garden. Economise un peu et évite les taxis._

Voilà qui était fait, bon, il ne restait plus qu'à passer les prochaines heures à se demander ce que lui voulait Lestrade. Et à se morfondre sur le canapé.

* * *

Gabriel s'était plongé dans les vidéos gracieusement fournies par la famille Holmes. Sally a ses côtés, se focalisait intensément sur l'écran, elle avait beau détester Sherlock et se méfier de lui comme la peste, elle était quand même impressionnée par le travail qu'il pouvait fournir, les pistes, plus que ténues, qu'il parvenait à suivre, emmenait quasi invariablement leur équipe vers une conclusion satisfaisante.

Là, pourtant, avoir réussi à déterminer que les deux couples n'en était qu'un et que celui ci était, pour le moins, non conventionnel, ça frisait le génie et Donovan en convint: Sherlock leur était indispensable.

Lestrade jetait des regards en coin vers sa collègue et était satisfait de constater qu'en fait elle était, comme tout un chacun, soufflée par le boulot de Sherlock, mais aurait préféré se faire massacrer que de l'admettre.

"Donc, ces quatre personnes n'en sont que deux... Dit elle lentement.

"Et ces deux personnes sont deux hommes... Oui. Confirma Lestrade

"Un couple?

"Pas d'après Sherlock, amis, peut être frères, disciple et maître... Les options sont à explorer.

"Et les meurtres? Pourquoi?

"Là... Gabriel soupira et se frotta les yeux, secouant la tête, c'est le pire, à première vue, ce sont des victimes circonstancielles...

"Quoi? S'exclama Sally en se tournant vers lui brusquement. Vous ne voulez pas dire...

"Si. Ces deux cinglés ont tout bonnement sauté sur l'occasion. Ils devaient être partis chasser sans idée précise, et leur première victime s'est présentée à eux comme ça. Par hasard. Ils n'ont ni préférence, ni modus operandi, sauf la mise à mort.

"Etranglement.

"Exactement. Largement prémédité, puisque nous avons relevé des traces de talc sur les victimes.

"Gants en latex.

"C'est ça.

Le sergent Donovan resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

"Si nous parvenons à les coffrer, vous croyez qu'on va pouvoir les relier aux crimes?

"Je n'en sais rien Sally. Il nous faudra de nouveau faire appel à Holmes probablement.

Elle grimaça et secoua la tête.

"Je le déteste. Mais sans lui on n'aurait jamais pensé à ces deux mecs. Des tueurs en série sans schémas de victime, c'est impossible à pister. Vous vous souvenez...

"Le taxi? Ouais. Nous avons eu de la chance d'avoir Sherlock, Dit Gabriel doucement.

"Et lui, il a eu de la chance d'avoir le toubib. Constata la jeune femme sans la moindre émotion.

Lestrade la regarda attentivement.

"Allons patron, je ne suis pas plus idiote que vous, et je sais que c'est le gentil docteur, notre tireur. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire un rapport là dessus, ce type était cinglé et c'était un tueur en série aussi impitoyable que malin. Bon débarras.

Le petit sourire de Gabriel fit sourire aussi la jeune femme. Elle rassembla les photos et se leva.

"Je lance les recherches sur le quartier, patron?

"Allez-y Donovan. Coincez les moi.

Sally sortit du bureau de Gabriel et referma la porte soigneusement, l'Inspecteur se renversa légèrement sur son fauteuil, il fixa le plafond et soupira. L'enquête était pratiquement bouclée. Loin d 'être terminée quand même puisqu'il faudrait arriver à relier les suspects aux victimes et ce ne serait certainement pas une sinécure.

Mais, grâce à Sherlock et John, l'affaire avait avancé formidablement.

Sherlock et John. John et Sherlock...

Gabriel se demanda un instant si il arriverait à quelque chose avec eux. Avec l'un des deux peut être. Avec aucun des deux peut être aussi.

Il n'était pas loin de six heures quand Sally le contacta de nouveau, la recherche dans le quartier avec les portraits tirés des vidéos, avait été stupidement aisée. L'un des deux suspect avait croisé l'équipe de Lestrade qui faisait du porte à porte et avait été reconnu par une jeune policière. Il avait été arrêté et son complice avait été cueilli à son domicile un peu moins de vingt minutes plus tard.

Les deux hommes avaient été conduits au Yard et été interrogés par Sally et Lestrade.

Ce n'était effectivement que de piètres meurtriers, meurtriers occasionnels s'il en était.

* * *

Il était sept heures et demie quand Lestrade arriva au Club, il fut accueilli par le maître d'hôtel et en profita pour réserver un salon privé pour la soirée, fit part de l'arrivé de Sherlock pour huit heures et demanda à ce qu'on vienne le chercher afin de signer l'entrée de son invité au club.

John arriva, à son habitude vers huit heure moins le quart. Il déposa sa veste au vestiaire et vint rejoindre Gabriel dans la salle commune du club.

"Hello Inspecteur. Dit il en prenant place dans le fauteuil qui était devenu le sien depuis ces derniers temps.

"John... Le salua l'inspecteur en lui tendant un verre.

Il laissa John effleurer ses doigts une seconde de plus que de nécessaire.

Bon, la soirée ne serait peut être pas une complète catastrophe malgré les prévisions hautement pessimistes de Sherlock et John se détendit imperceptiblement. Il n'était pas nerveux. Il était stressé et comme l'avait si bien compris Mycroft, le stress lui permettait d'atteindre des niveaux de calme stratosphériques.

Par contre, il se posait des questions.

Il avait cogité toute la journée et était arrivé à la conclusion que même si Gabriel décidait d'arrêter là ce qui était en train de leur arriver, il l'accepterait. Ce ne serait probablement pas simple, douloureux aussi. Mais il tenait bien trop à lui, pour le rayer de sa vie. Et tant qu'ils restaient amis et pouvaient continuer à se fréquenter, il était partant.

Gabriel ne le quittait pas du regard et avec un petit sourire secoua la tête.

"De tous les scénarios qui ont traversé ton esprit, John, je t'en prie, ne doutes pas de moi. Dit il doucement.

La gorge un peu serrée, le médecin hocha la tête. D'accord. Ce serait encore pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer alors.

Un serveur approcha d'eux et se pencha à l'oreille de Gabriel. L'inspecteur se leva et vint vers John, il posa la main sur son épaule et planta son regard dans le sien.

"Vas avec Julian, je te rejoins dans deux minutes. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Dit il à voix basse.

"Oh... Ok, a tout de suite alors...

Gabriel attendit que John et Julian aient disparu avant de se rendre à l'entrée du club afin de récupérer Sherlock.

Il signa le registre, persuada le jeune homme de laisser son manteau au vestiaire et l'entraîna dans le club.

Ils traversaient la salle principale quand Gabriel s'arrêta brusquement, il s'approcha d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui lisait un journal, une théière posée sur le guéridon près de lui semblait suggérer qu'il était vraiment très sobre. Ou en plein service. Au choix.

"Je vous suggère de partir, dit Lestrade à mi-voix, vous direz à Monsieur Holmes que la conversation de ce soir est vraiment privée, nous serons dans un des salons, ce n'est pas la peine de nous attendre. Et quand je dis privée. Je veux dire privée. Pas d'écoute et pas de caméra. Merci de votre aide. Je vous offre votre thé.

Marcus leva un sourcil, mais sagement ne fit aucun commentaire, il vit que Sherlock semblait s'amuser beaucoup si le sourire narquois était une indication fiable. Il referma son journal et se leva lentement. Il salua les deux hommes d'un bref hochement de tête et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un mot.

"Un des sbires de mon frère?

"Exact. Nous devrions être tranquilles. Par ici, viens. Dit Gabriel en repartant.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Sherlock qui se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

"Je ne suis pa...

"Tais toi et entre. L'interrompit l'inspecteur en le poussant à l'intérieur.

John écarquilla les yeux en voyant entrer Sherlock, sentiment de surprise partagé semblait-il quand il vit le froncement de sourcils de son ami.

"C'es... Commença de nouveau Sherlock.

"Tais toi. Intima Gabriel en refermant la porte derrière lui. Assieds toi. John, désolé. Bon, vous allez être sage et me laisser parler. Tous les deux.

Sherlock alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné de Gabriel, et donc près de John fatalement. Il faisait sa tête des mauvais jours. Les sourcils froncés, il détestait ne pas savoir de quoi il retournait, et plus encore de ne pas avoir le droit de s'exprimer.

La pièce n'était pas très grande, il s'agissait un de ces salons privés à peine plus grand qu'un box, mais largement plus confortable. Deux fauteuils, un canapé et une table basse composaient tout le mobilier, mais on se sentait à l'aise. John, tout au moins se sentait à l'aise. Et puis quoi qu'il se passe, il savait que Lestrade ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Plus ou moins.

Gabriel fit quelques pas, renonça à s'asseoir et prit appui sur le dossier du canapé, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bois foncé et il prit une profonde inspiration. Ce qu'il avait a dire était un peu douloureux quand même, mais il en allait de leurs relations.

"Depuis ces dernières semaines, il m'arrive un truc assez agréable, bien qu'un peu déconcertant aussi. Dit Lestrade lentement, a vrai dire, je me trouve dans une situation complètement déstabilisante. Ca ne fait pas loin de trois ans que je n'ai de relations qu'avec mon boulot. Et non Sherlock, une nuit de temps en temps pour relâcher la pression ce n'est pas une relation. Insista Gabriel en lançant un regard noir au jeune homme qui avait ouvert la bouche.

"Et donc disais-je, je me trouve être le centre de l'attention de deux personnes que j'estime infiniment. Pour qui j'ai des sentiments un peu incertains. Et je crois qu'à ce point de nos relations, quelles qu'elles soient... Un peu de franchise ne nous ferait pas de mal.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration était un peu inconfortable. John se demanda si Gabriel parlerait de leur soirée, probablement que oui. Et il redouta un instant la réaction de Sherlock. Il était certain qu'il n'allait pas apprécier que son ami et co-locataire piétine ses plates bandes en draguant l'objet de sa propre attention. Il lui lança un regard en coin et vit que Sherlock était engoncé dans son fauteuil, les doigts rassemblés à son habitude, le menton posé sur l'extrémité des majeurs.

Tendu à l'extrême. La pupille un peu plus dilaté que de coutume, le bord gris de l'iris à peine coloré dans cette lumière. Les hautes pommettes légèrement colorées.

Gabriel hocha la tête et soupira.

"John. Il faut que tu saches que je ne renierais pas notre amitié, et que je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi. Il y a juste un petit détail que tu dois connaître. Dit il d'une voix grave, Ce jeu auquel Sherlock joue depuis quelques semaines, me toucher, essayer de me rendre dingue. Peut être de me séduire? Tout ça n'est qu'à ton seul bénéfice.

Sherlock gronda en fermant les yeux. John en revanche se redressa brusquement. Il ne quittait pas Gabriel du regard.

"Tu veux dire quoi exactement?

"Que Sherlock essaie de te rendre jaloux en me draguant. Qu'il est raide dingue de toi. Expliqua Gabriel en lâchant le bord du canapé. Et que tu as le droit d'être au courant. Pour le reste. Ce qui est arrivé entre nous, je ne le regrette pas. Je veux juste que la situation soit claire et que, si il y un choix à faire, tu sois au courant de tous les paramètres.

"Et toi? Vis à vis de lui?

"Lui, est là, merci John, grogna Sherlock du fond de son siège. Encore mortifié que Gabriel ait tout dit à John.

"Tu pratiques assez bien la politique de l'autruche alors, continues et laisses les adultes parler. Merci. Lui lança John d'une voix froide.

Lestrade fit une petite grimace.

"Je n'en sais plus rien. Jusqu'à ces derniers jours, ce jeu auquel nous jouions, moi et notre sociopathe de service, me convenait. Mais...

"Mais? Demanda John doucement.

"Mais. Il y a un "mais" entre nous. Je n'ai pas quinze ans et je n'apprécie pas de me faire démolir pour une culpabilité déplacée. Expliqua Gabriel en fixant Sherlock.

"Le boulot c'est le boulot. Je me suis donné depuis des années pour que tu puisses bosser avec moi, je ne mérite pas que tu me laisses tomber comme tu l'as fait il y a deux jours. Ton retard m'a valu un avertissement. Gronda Lestrade. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai encore envie de jouer à tes petits jeux idiots. J'ai une autre proposition qui commence à m'intéresser plus que la tienne.

Sherlock se redressa. Le souffle court, les joues encore légèrement colorées. Gabriel leva une main, empêchant encore une fois le détective de parler.

"Il n'est rien arrivé de plus entre John et moi, que ce qui est arrivé entre nous Sherlock. Alors pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux.

Gabriel contourna le canapé et se planta devant les deux hommes stupéfaits.

"Je vous laisse discuter entre vous. Avant de partir, je tiens juste à récupérer ce que vous m'avez piqué. Dit il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Il se pencha et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Sherlock, puis se redressa et glissa sa main sur la nuque de John, cardant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, et l'attira vers lui, et l'embrassant doucement.

Il croisa le regard bleu et secoua la tête lentement. Dans le silence qui suivit, Gabriel fit un pas en arrière et se détourna. Il referma sa veste et sortit du petit salon sans se retourner. Referma la porte et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il ne savait pas si il avait fait le bon choix.

Il leur laissait le choix de massacrer son amour propre et de se détourner de lui. Ouais, ça faisait sacrement mal.

Il s'arrêta au vestiaire et récupéra son manteau, il sortit du club et lança un regard au ciel. Les étoiles laissaient présager du beau temps pour le lendemain. Gabe soupira et se dirigea vers la station de métro la plus proche.

* * *

Une puissante voiture noire le suivit pendant quelques instants, puis se porta à sa hauteur et ralentit. La vitre arrière descendit et la voix de Mycroft attira l'attention de Gabriel.

"Puis-je vous proposer de vous raccompagner Inspecteur?

Gabriel se pencha et déposa sa main sur le toit de la voiture.

"Dites moi, Monsieur Holmes...

"Mycroft, je vous en prie...

"Mycroft... Dites moi Mycroft, est ce que je dois m'inquiéter d'avoir un soupirant supplémentaire? Parce qu'un troisième homme après un désert émotionnel de trois ans c'est un peu trop. Surtout un second Holmes. Je pense que je ne m'en remettrais pas. Demanda-t-il avec une grimace.

Mycroft eut un petit rire amusé et secoua la tête.

"Non. Promis. Montez Inspecteur. La voiture est confortable, vous coûtera bien moins cher qu'un taxi et vous évitera les inconvénients du métro. Insista Mycroft en ouvrant la portière.

Gabriel capitula et admit que l'aîné des Holmes avait raison, autant profiter des menus services que pouvaient lui rendre le gouvernement. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil de cuir et soupira d'aise. Il lança un coup d'œil à son hôte et haussa un sourcil.

"Je vous assure Inspecteur,

"Gabriel. L'interrompit Lestrade avec un sourire.

"Gabriel, je vous assure que je ne suis pas intéressé. Je suis marié, père de famille et mon défaut principal est ma fidélité à toute épreuve. Cependant, soyez certain que si j'avais partagé les attirances sexuelles de mon frère, vous auriez été dans mes goûts.

Gabriel éclata de rire.

"Je ne sais pas si je dois être flatté ou juste inquiet... Dit il entre deux rires.

"Flatté... Je vous l'assure... Ajouta Mycroft très sérieusement. Son regard qui pétillait rassura Gabe.

"Bon, alors, Mons... Mycroft... Dites moi donc ce que vous avez à me dire. C'est le discours du genre: faites du mal à Sherlock et vous disparaîtrez du jour au lendemain? Demanda Lestrade après s'être calmé.

Il examina soigneusement son "kidnappeur", Mycroft, était détendu, il le regardait avec la même attention, sa tête posée sur son poing plié, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir de la portière.

"De toutes façons, votre frangin, je crois bien que je ne vais pas lui faire beaucoup de mal, gardez votre sermon pour le Docteur. Ajouta Gabriel dans un souffle.

"Je vais probablement vous surprendre, Gabriel, mais les affaires de cœur et même de ..., bon, vous saisissez ce que je veux dire, de mon petit frère m'indiffèrent complètement. Commença Mycroft lentement. Ceci dit, je crois que vous avez fait le bon choix, et que vous serez surpris du résultat.

Gabriel pencha la tête légèrement, une interrogation dans le regard.

"Je n'en sais rien, évidement, et comme vous l'avez dit à Marcus, votre conversation de ce soir était privée... Pas d'écoute, ni de caméras. Ajouta Holmes sans ciller. La sécurité de Sherlock, par contre, m'est très chère, c'est pourquoi toutes les personnes qui le fréquentent sont sous surveillance. Je m'en excuse. Mais ça ne changera pas de sitôt.

"Je comprends.

"Donc, je suis là pour vous, Gabriel. Pour vous dire que la sanction que vous a promis votre supérieur a été effacée de son rapport et ne sera pas portée à votre dossier. Expliqua Mycroft sans quitter Gabriel du regard. Je tiens à vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour Sherlock ces dernières années, et pour ce que vous faites pour lui encore à l'heure actuelle. Je me suis permis de compléter cette demande d'accréditation, afin que vous ne soyez plus contraint de justifier vos demandes d'aide à un civil.

Mycroft récupéra quelques documents dans une pochette de cuir et les tendit à un Lestrade plus que surpris. L'inspecteur parcourut rapidement les feuillets et vit qu'ils avaient étés remplis en son nom, il ne manquait guère que sa signature afin de finaliser la demande, et Gabriel ne douta pas une seconde que Mycroft aurait pu établir un faux parfaitement bien imité si il l'avait souhaité.

"Sans le moindre doute Inspecteur, mais je préférerais que vous le signiez vous même. Lui dit le politicien avec un sourire.

"Pourquoi vous faites ça?

"Je vous l'ai dit. Je tiens à vous remercier. Et à vous éviter des ennuis.

"Merci? Dit Gabriel d'une voix incertaine.

"Je vous en prie.

Il signa les papiers et les rendit à Holmes.

La voiture était arrêté et Gabriel réalisa qu'ils étaient devant chez lui, il ouvrit la portière et commença à descendre, il hésita et se retourna vers Mycroft.

"Ne vous en faites pas Gabriel. Ils vont prendre la bonne décision. Vous avez confiance en eux n'est ce pas?

* * *

Lestrade hocha la tête et referma la portière. Il regarda la voiture s'éloigner.

"Confiance en eux? Je leur confierais ma vie sans hésiter, murmura Gabriel en secouant la tête.

_C'est ce que tu viens de faire, espèce d'idiot.._.

TBC


	9. Sherlock et John, Gabriel

**Disclaimer :** Je suis malheureusement certaine que ni les perso ni leurs aventures ne m'appartiennent. Donc je fais joujou avec et les restituerait sans égratignures.

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Pas vraiment sur ce coup là**

**AN: Chapitre un peu court, désolée. Et mise en page pourrie, mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour ne pas sauter autant de lignes et compacter un peu mieux les dialogues. Si qqun sait faire, un petit pm please. Merci.  
**

* * *

_Sherlock et John, Gabriel._

La porte du salon se referma lentement. Le départ de Gabriel laissa un vide palpable dans la pièce.

John grogna doucement, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Sherlock, lui s'était renfoncé dans le fauteuil, il fit comme son ami et garda son regard fixé sur la porte fermée, il ne se sentait pas encore capable de croiser le regard de John. Encore mortifié par les paroles de Lestrade.

"Tu l'as embrassé? Demanda John sans tourner la tête.

Pour une fois, Sherlock ne fit pas de remarque désagréable. Il se contenta de répondre à mi-voix.

"Toi aussi visiblement.  
"Un petit bécot.  
"C'était lui hier soir, évidement.  
"Ouais. Et toi?  
"Il y a deux jours, sur une scène de crime. Dans une allée. Un bécot aussi.

John secoua la tête légèrement, sans bouger de sa position.

"Il y a une chance un jour pour qu'on ait une conversation encore plus embarrassante que celle là? Demanda-t-il en se posant sincèrement la question.  
"J'en doute.

Le silence dura quelque secondes. Puis John soupira de nouveau.

"Sherlock, fais moi plaisir et dis moi que Gabriel a raconté des craques?  
"T'inquiètes pas, Gabriel a raconté des craques. Répondit Sherlock d'une voix morne.  
"Vraiment?  
"Il ne ment jamais. Sauf quand il bosse, mais bon...  
"Et c'est censé être rassurant? Quand et comment?

Sherlock hésita un long moment.

"Quand il a dit qu'il tenait à toi et était intéressé par une autre proposition que la mienne.

John resta silencieux à son tour et changea de position, s'engonçant dans son fauteuil lui aussi.

"T'es vraiment raide dingue de moi?  
"Pour la conversation la plus embarrassante? Définitivement celle ci. Gronda Sherlock en fermant les yeux. Et oui. J'étais raide dingue de toi.

John tendit le cou et tourna la tête, posant un regard amusé sur son compagnon.

"Tu ne l'es plus?  
"Vexé?  
"Heu... Non?

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de John.

"Et t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de draguer Lestrade pour me rendre jaloux? T'as quel âge? Dix ans? T'es au courant que c'est probablement la pire idée de ta vie?  
"Pas probablement. C'est une certitude. Grogna Sherlock en refermant les yeux. C'était stupide.  
"Je confirme. Tu aurais peut être pu m'en parler? Dit John, hésitant.

Le grondement venant du fauteuil voisin attira définitivement son attention. Il s'installa plus confortablement, calé de biais, une jambe repliée sous sa cuisse, le regard fixé sur Sherlock.

Le jeune homme était toujours engoncé dans le fauteuil, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui, les doigts croisés sur sa poitrine. Les sourcils froncés, une pointe de rose sur ses pommettes saillantes. Ses boucles brunes en désordre.

John dut en convenir, Sherlock était un magnifique spécimen d'humanité, le seul hic, c'est que là... Il ne l'attirait pas le moins du monde. Il n'y avait rien à faire, malgré cette déclaration d'amour intempestive, la personne qui faisait vibrer John, c'était Gabriel. Et uniquement Gabriel.

"Arrête de me regarder.  
"Réponds moi.

Sherlock eut une moue ironique et secoua légèrement la tête, les yeux toujours fermés.

"T'en parler. Mais bien sur... Et comment ça, un matin au petit déjeuner, entre deux toast? _"Au fait, John, malgré ce que je t'avais annoncé chez Angelo, comme quoi je n'étais pas intéressé par le sexe, j'ai constaté que ta présence avait un effet positif sur ma libido, je me demande si tu serais partant pour coucher avec moi? _J'imagine qu'après t'être étranglé avec ton thé, ou me l'avoir craché dessus à travers la table, tu serais tombé dans mes bras et on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui?

John se mit à rire, il essaya de reprendre son sérieux afin de ne pas vexer Sherlock, mais l'image que venait de lui planter en tête son ami était hautement risible.

Holmes eut un sourire non dénué d'ironie et posa enfin son regard sur John.

"C'est pour ça que je déteste les émotions humaines et tout ce qui s'y attache. Sexe en tête de liste. Dit il d'une voix posée. De sa belle voix grave. Si éloignée du timbre de voix si irritant avec lequel il avait lancé son explication loufoque quelques secondes plus tôt.  
"T'as pas le choix. Tu as beau te croire au dessus de nous, tu es un homme et là, je crois comprendre que ton plan a foiré quelque part?  
"La ferme.  
"Oh... Mais j'insiste. Dit John en rougissant un peu, je te plais toujours? Tu... Je...Il, enfin...

Sherlock leva un sourcil devant le bégaiement de Watson.

"C'est pas dans cet ordre en général. Mais oui...  
"Oh...  
"Même si, effectivement, il y a des complications.

John eut un regard intéressé, ses joues reprirent leur couleur habituelle.

"Explique?  
"Lestrade.  
"Je me doute bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de Julian ou d'Anderson, lança John, moqueur.  
"Julian?  
"Le serveur. Arrête de te défiler. Explique.

Avec un soupir de défaite, Sherlock referma les yeux, il se sentait plus confortable pour parler de choses aussi embarrassantes que ses sentiments sans voir son vis à vis.

"Quand j'ai commencé à draguer Lestrade, c'était par jeu. Pour te faire réagir. Et comme tu l'estimais vraiment, pour te faire mal.  
"Très mature, Monsieur Holmes. Je suis réellement impressionné. Gronda John.  
"Je sais. Je sais... C'était idiot. Expérience deux mille sept cent cinquante trois.  
"L'expérience quoi? S'exclama John en ouvrant des yeux ronds.  
"Deux mille sept cent cinquante trois. C'est toi qui l'a baptisée comme ça. Le soir ou tu t'es rendu compte de ce qui se passait.  
"Et?  
"Rien, j'ai continué à l'appeler comme ça. Pour garder de la distance. Pour ne pas impliquer de sentiments.

John resta silencieux. Sherlock n'avait certes pas terminé. On était encore loin du bécot.

"Ca n'a pas marché. Un jour, j'ai vu Lestrade. Réellement vu. J'ai vu un homme fatigué, seul, mais qui ne cédait pas à la tentation qui lui était présentée. Je le voyais dans son regard et dans son attitude depuis longtemps. Il était là. Exposé et offert, je n'avais qu'à tendre la main et il aurait dit oui sans hésiter. Mais brusquement, il était inaccessible. Dit Sherlock lentement.

"Et c'est pour ça que tu étais intéressé? Parce qu'il te résistait alors que tu croyais qu'il allait tomber à tes pieds?  
"Peut être. J'aime les défis et celui ci était de taille.  
"Séduire Gabriel? Tu sais bien que c'est fait depuis longtemps. Je ne saisis pas...

"Bienvenu au club John... Je ne sais pas moi même. Je sais juste que quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu un homme, différent de celui que j'imaginais, de celui que je connaissait au travers de mille détails de sa vie. De ses vêtements, de ses chaussures, de sa façon de se tenir. J'ai vu un homme troublé. Qui perdait le sommeil et l'appétit pour une histoire idiote.  
"Histoire idiote? C'est toi l'idiot. Ne confonds pas. Constata John tranquillement.  
"Merci de me le rappeler.  
"De rien, ça sert à ça les amis, mais continues, je veux savoir la suite.  
"Il n'y a rien a ajouter. Sur la scène de crime l'autre jour, il m'a suivi dans une allée et brusquement j'ai eu envie de ça. De l'embrasser. De l'avoir contre moi. Avec moi. Pour moi. Sans la moindre envie de le partager. Je n'ai plus pensé à toi. C'était lui et uniquement lui.

"Merci bien. Lança John, T'es à peine versatile toi, heureusement qu...  
"J'ai pas terminé, l'interrompit Sherlock.  
"Désolé...  
"T'es pas désolé. Constata-t-il en grimaçant.  
"Peut-être pas, en effet, mais continue, génie.  
"Je me demande pourquoi je te dis tout ça? A part m'humilier, il n'y a pas de vrai intérêt pour moi dans cette histoire?  
"L'humilité ça te va bien. Lâches pas.

Sherlock eut un petit rire, un vrai rire. Lui qui ne riait pas si souvent.

"John Watson, je suis au regret de te le dire mais je t'adore.  
"Je le sais déjà, c'est uniquement parce que je suis le seul à t'envoyer bouler.  
"Presque le seul.  
"C'est vrai, j'oubliais Gabriel et Mycroft.  
"On pourrais se contenter de Lestrade? Et éviter de parler de mon frère ce soir?  
"Désolé.

John regarda attentivement Sherlock, il y avait une infime fêlure dans le masque qu'il portait et cette fêlure était de sa faute, il en était certain. Mais il ne sentait pas prêt à abandonner. A laisser tomber Gabriel et à se sacrifier pour le bien être de Sherlock.

"Je ne l'accepterais pas John. Dit le détective lentement. Son regard n'avait pas vacillé et était toujours fixé sur la porte du petit salon. Je n'accepterais jamais une relation basée sur une telle chose. Je ne suis probablement pas quelqu'un de bien selon tout un tas de critères. Mais accepter ça, ce serait descendre de pas mal de niveaux.  
"Ou en sommes nous alors? Demanda John lentement.  
"Amis. Toujours, je l'espère. Répondit Sherlock. Co-locataires, encore et toujours.  
"Et pour cette fois-ci, rivaux...? Celui de nous deux qui arrivera à séduire ce très cher Gabriel? Conclut John d'une voix neutre.  
"Peut être bien en effet. Bien que je ne pense pas que la compétition soit ouverte entre nous.  
"Comment ça? Fit John en inclinant la tête légèrement. Tu as une longueur d'avance, mais je croi...  
"Non. L'interrompit Sherlock en secouant la tête et en cherchant son regard.  
"Non?  
"Non. Répéta-t-en se levant. Je vais rentrer, j'ai des expériences en cours.  
"Oh?

John se leva à son tour et accompagna Sherlock jusqu'à l'entrée, ils récupérèrent leurs manteaux et sortirent dans la rue. L'endroit était calme et ils restèrent un bref instant à l'extérieur, sans parler.

"Tu veux un taxi? Demanda enfin John en enfouissant ses main dans les poches de sa veste noire. La température avait baissé et il commençait à faire froid.

Sherlock secoua la tête, ferma son manteau soigneusement et se détourna, partant vers la station de métro à grandes enjambées.

"Bonne soirée John... Lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

Watson le regarda partir et se demanda pourquoi la victoire avait un goût amer brusquement. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas essayer d'aller plus loin avec Lestrade. Au contraire.  
Mais gagner sans se battre était moins honorable.

* * *

Gabriel s'était installé dans le noir, sur le canapé, l'écran bleuté de la Tv, faisant une veilleuse tout à fait convenable.  
Il avait pris une douche afin de se détendre après une journée éprouvante, il devait se l'avouer. D'autant que la soirée n'avait pas été exempte d'émotions, elle non plus.  
Et donc, Gabe avait longuement cogité sous la douche, il avait passé en revue les dernières semaines et avait pesé le pour et le contre de chaque hypothétique relation, examinant lucidement les qualités et les défauts de ses deux ...

Prétendants? Le mot l'avait fait grincer des dents. Et se sentir dans la peau hautement enviable d'une héroïne du dix neuvième siècle!  
Amis? On commençait depuis un certain temps à déborder des limites imposées par l'amitié.  
Amants? Pas encore. Un bref baiser n'engageait pas si loin.

En désespoir de cause il avait renoncé à les étiqueter et ils étaient restés "John et Sherlock" même dans ses réflexions solitaires.

Sherlock avait pour lui plus de défauts que de qualités, sa part férocement revendiquée de sociopathie. Son manque évident de respect pour Gabriel, son travail et le reste des forces de l'ordre qui l'acceptaient sur leur terrain. (Au fait merci bien Monsieur Holmes pour votre demande d'accréditation). Son sens de l'ordre et du classement qui confinait au chaos. Et le tout rattrapé in extremis par les qualités de ces défauts là. Sa franchise alarmante, l'acuité de son esprit qui analysait une situation en quelques secondes et décidait d'y réagir ou pas selon son humeur. L'attention extrême qu'il portait à ce travail là. Il dégageait aussi une aura de dangerosité. On le sentait lorsque l'on croisait son regard gris, cet homme pouvait être implacable. D'autre part, physiquement parlant, il était quand même suprêmement attirant. Et quitte à s'aventurer sur des chemins qu'il n'avait jusque là pas vraiment fréquenté, autant y aller avec quelqu'un qui l'attirait physiquement... Puisque côté physique, il allait y avoir a un moment ou à un autre.

D'un autre côté, il y avait John Watson, et là, Gabriel était submergé par les qualités de l'homme. Il avait une empathie hors normes, il se souciait des autres, au delà de son métier, au delà de la simple raison. Il était gentil, doux et visiblement attentionné. Franc sans être désagréable, respectueux des sentiments des autres. D'une intelligence rare, mais discrète, il n'aimait pas se mettre en avant et préférait rester en retrait. Dangereux aussi et cet aspect là donnait des frissons à Gabriel. Il se souvenait de son impassibilité le soir ou il avait tué le chauffeur de taxi. Un tireur exceptionnel avait dit Sherlock, d'un sang froid à toute épreuve. Et d'un sens moral aigu. Physiquement, à l'exact opposé de Sherlock, mais remarquablement attirant quand même.

Gabriel se sentait perdu, il se demandait lequel des deux allait venir ce soir.  
Si l'un d'entre eux allait venir.  
Il se demandait si son plan avait été une bonne idée ou bien si il allait lui exploser en plein visage. Rien ne disait que Sherlock n'était pas rentré à Baker Street avec John et un planning de "rapprochement" en vue.

Il se demandait si sa franchise et son envie d'une histoire simple ne lui avait pas fait saborder sa chance d'avoir enfin une relation avec quelqu'un qui l'intéressait vraiment.  
Un coup d'oeil sur sa montre lui permit de considérer le fait que personne ne viendrait. Une heure et demie. Il doutait vraiment que la conversation entre John et Sherlock ait pu se poursuivre aussi longtemps. Cela signifiait donc que...  
Les coups frappés sur la porte firent sursauter Gabriel.

Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine, il se leva a contre coeur, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et la déverrouilla lentement. Peu importait lequel était là. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas pour lui signifier que tout était fini.

Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit John appuyé sur le mur en face, les mains dans le dos, le regard incertain, et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Gabriel s'appuya contre l'huisserie de la porte, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et pencha légèrement la tête, essayant de décrypter l'attitude de John. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence.

"Salut." Dit Gabe à mi voix.  
"Salut." Répondit John en se redressant et en faisant un pas en avant.  
"Tu veux entrer?" Proposa le policier en se redressant à son tour.

Le sourire de John lui fit un petit truc au creux de l'estomac et il s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Lorsqu'il entra, Gabe agrippa sa main légèrement, John fit glisser ses doigts entre les siens et pressa à peine la main de l'autre homme.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

_Enfin..._

_

* * *

_

_TBC_

_Bisouxmouchous_

_San  
_


	10. Gabriel et John

**Disclaimer :** Je ne revendique qu'un scenario et une mise Ooc pour les pauvres persos que je torture.

**Rating : T un peu surcôté, mais bon...  
**

**Pairing :** **John/Lestrade**

* * *

**_John/Gabriel_**

Gabriel referma la porte doucement et la verrouilla soigneusement, John était entré dans le salon et malgré son envie d'être là, ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise.

« Vas-y, fais comme chez toi, la maison n'a pas changé depuis hier soir tu sais… Lança Gabriel en passant dans la cuisine, affectant une assurance qu'il n'éprouvait qu'à demi.

John eut un petit rire discret et en secouant la tête il se mit en devoir de se débarrasser de sa veste, il la déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise et vint rejoindre l'inspecteur dans la cuisine.

« Thé ? Bière ? Whisky ? Proposa Gabe en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur.  
« Bière et thé si ça ne te dérange pas ?  
« Non, c'est bon, je vais faire comme toi, je te laisse faire le thé, je m'occupe des bières.

John fit les quelques pas nécessaires, prit la bouilloire, la remplit d'eau et la mit à chauffer, il ouvrit les placards et récupéra le thé et les tasses, sans la moindre hésitation dans ses recherches. Il se retourna et s'adossa au comptoir derrière lui, attendant que l'eau chauffe. Et croisa le regard amusé de Lestrade posé sur lui.

« Oui ?  
« Rien. T'as une bonne mémoire. C'est quoi ? La seconde fois que tu mets les pieds dans cette cuisine et tu sais déjà où tout est rangé. Impressionnant.

John haussa les épaules, secoua la tête en souriant.

«L'habitude de devoir travailler dans l'urgence, je suppose. Je note tout…  
« Tout ?  
« Presque tout.  
« Comme quoi ?

John leva les yeux au plafond et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, il pencha légèrement la tête et fixa de nouveau son vis-à-vis. Gabriel était lui aussi appuyé sur l'autre élément de la cuisine, les bières ouvertes, posées à côté de lui, les mains fermées sur le bord du plan de travail.

« J'en sais rien, que veux tu que je te dise ? Que je sais que tu ne bois ton thé, quand tu en bois, que noir, sans sucre et sans lait. Au contraire, pour le café, que tu apprécies aussi, c'est avec un sucre. Pour la bière, tu as une préférence pour la bière blonde chez toi, mais pour la Guinness dehors. Tu aimes les pâtes, la bonne viande et pas tellement les desserts. Par contre tu as une passion pour le chocolat noir.

Le sourire de Gabriel s'était accru quand il avait vu les petites choses que John avait remarqué le concernant.

« Pas mal Doc. Quoi d'autre ?

John sentit ses joues rougir légèrement, ça l'avait amusé de détailler les habitudes de Gabriel, mais là, il sentait de nouveau que la conversation quittait les sentiers balisés. Il leva un regard incertain vers son ami et resta silencieux.

La bouilloire siffla, les prenant par surprise, ils sursautèrent et se mirent à rire en même temps, John se retourna et termina la préparation du thé, Gabriel emporta les bières dans le salon et les installa sur la table basse, il revint pour aider John, prit le lait dans le frigo et en versa un peu dans la tasse du docteur. S'attirant un haussement de sourcils de la part de John

"Je suis inspecteur de police, je remarque des choses aussi, ça fait partie de mon métier.  
"Je n'ai rien dit.  
"T'as trouvé le sucre ?  
"Ouaip.  
"Ok. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

John secoua la tête.

"Pas pour le moment.  
"D'accord, allez viens.

Encore une fois, au moment de s'installer dans le salon, ils se sentirent maladroits. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre intention de jouer les effarouchés et savaient pertinemment pourquoi l'autre était là et ce qu'il attendait, mais quand même. Si les hommes devaient être à l'aise avec les sentiments, ça se saurait depuis un bail…

Gabriel se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira, puis s'installa dans le canapé à sa place habituelle, d'un geste de la main il indiqua à John qu'il pouvait choisir ou s'asseoir.

Et tout à fait raisonnablement, il prit place dans un fauteuil proche du canapé, déposa les tasses sur la table et prit sa bière au passage.

"Santé. Dit-il en levant la bouteille et en la portant à sa bouche.  
"Santé. Répondit Gabriel en faisant de même.

Il ferma les yeux et posa la tête sur le dossier du canapé. La tension entre eux ne s'arrangeait pas. Au contraire.

"Je ne crois…  
"Alors on…

Les deux hommes s'interrompirent en même temps, Gabriel secoua la tête, un peu découragé par la tournure des évènements, il était à une minuscule seconde de changer d'avis.

Après en avoir sacrément bavé pour en arriver là, c'était dommage…

Encore une fois ce fut John qui sauva la situation, il se leva résolument et fit les deux pas indispensables pour venir se placer près de Gabriel et s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il avait laissé quelques centimètres entre eux, hésitant quand même à coller complètement le pauvre inspecteur.

Et fixa son regard sur la télévision. Law and Order UK, il connaissait un peu.

« Ca va ? demanda Gabe doucement.  
« Yep.  
« John ?  
« Mmm ? Fit le médecin sans bouger.  
« Merci… Souffla Gabriel en se laissant aller un peu plus, sa main effleura celle de John qui comprit le message et enlaça leurs doigts.  
« De rien. Répondit John en se rapprochant imperceptiblement.

Ils regardèrent la télé pendant un moment, s'habituant l'un à l'autre lentement. Jusqu'au moment où la sensation de la main de l'autre ne fut plus incongrue. Où, inconsciemment, du bout du doigt, une caresse fut tentée.

Et réciproquée.

Le sourire satisfait de Gabriel éclaira son visage, et il se sentit suffisamment téméraire pour lever leurs deux mains enlacées et déposer un bref baiser sur les doigts du médecin..

Le geste avait été empreint de tendresse et avait surpris John. Il s'était encore un peu plus enfoncé dans le canapé, avait lancé un coup d'œil à Gabe pour solliciter la permission de poser les pieds sur la table basse, permission accordé par un sourire moqueur et par l'exemple donné par l'inspecteur lui-même. Il enleva ses souliers rapidement et posa ses pieds sur le bord de la table. Effleurant ceux de Gabe.

Ils regardèrent un bon moment la télévision, sans vraiment prêter attention au programme à dire vrai, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Ne bougeant occasionnellement que pour déposer une bouteille vide sur la table, ou récupérer une tasse de thé tiède.

« Tu… commença lentement Gabriel avant de s'interrompre.

John tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, soulagé d'entamer enfin cette conversation là, et se heurta au visage fermé de son ami.

Finalement ce n'était peut être pas la bonne conversation .

« Mmm ? marmonna John sans se mouiller.  
« Tu… Tu as déjà couché… Non, excuses moi, je sais pas... comment... enfin... heu, tu as déjà eu une relation avec un homme ? Termina Gabriel en hésitant, un peu de rouge grimpant lentement à ses joues.

John détourna la tête de nouveau et fixa la télé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Steel parlait avec Devlin et ça avait l'air sérieux, mais honnêtement, il ne suivait plus. Mais la question de Gabe appelait une réponse et il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Oui… Quelques relations d'un soir. Pas très souvent. Et pas depuis très longtemps. Dit-il à mi voix. C'est un problème pour toi ?  
« Mmm… Non… Je ne crois pas , répondit Gabe lentement. Il leva un sourcil et eut une petite grimace amusée, non, finalement c'est plutôt une bonne chose.  
« Hein ?  
« Ouais, qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous soit un peu au courant quoi.

John écarquilla les yeux, choqué par la révélation que venait de lui faire Lestrade.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais… enfin, je veux dire… jamais avec un mec?  
« Non ?  
« Mon Dieu…  
« Je ne crois pas que Dieu ait grand-chose à voir là dedans.

John tourna de nouveau son regard vers Gabriel et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire que depuis cinq ans que tu connais Sherlock et que depuis trois ans que tu es… comment dire… Il hésita une seconde.  
« Tombé amoureux de Sherlock ? C'est le terme que tu cherchais non ? Termina l'inspecteur avec une petite grimace.  
« Ouais. C'est bien ce que je voulais dire. Donc, depuis trois ans que tu baves sur lui, t'as jamais rien tenté avec un mec ? Pour au moins essayer… Demanda John assez sceptique.  
« Jamais eu vraiment envie d'un autre homme que lui…

John eut l'impression de recevoir un coup et retint son souffle un instant. La douleur était intense. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'était que le second choix de Gabriel et Sherlock eut-il persisté dans sa démarche, il ne serait pas là à ce moment précis, mais ça faisait mal quand même.

Un pouce caressa doucement sa main.

« … Jusqu'à ces derniers temps, ajouta le Gabriel, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre un homme exceptionnellement normal et extraordinairement parfait.

John rougit furieusement sous le compliment, et pourtant il en avait eut quelques uns dans sa vie, mais celui là le toucha.

« Merci.  
« De rien. Je le pense vraiment. Depuis ces dernières semaines et surtout ces derniers jours, depuis qu'on est devenus amis, j'ai un peu moins de mal à dormir, je tiens à l'avouer...  
"C'est le côté toubib ça, je soigne les gens par proxy. Dit John tout à fait sérieusement mais avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

A son tour John leva leurs mains enlacées et baisa le dos de la main de son ami.

« Merci de m'avoir donné une chance. Dit John doucement.  
« Merci à toi d'avoir persuadé Sherlock.

John resta silencieux et son silence fit se tourner Gabriel vers lui, intrigué de nouveau.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit comment ça c'était passé au club, en fait…  
" Je n'en sais trop rien moi non plus. Nous avons discuté Sherlock et moi, de façon plutôt civilisée, je dois le dire à ma grande surprise. Mais quand nous avons réalisé que nous étions tous les deux attirés par toi, il a choisi de me laisser le privilège de venir te voir.

Gabriel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

"Comment ça vous êtes tous les deux attirés par moi? Sherlock est juste dingue de toi, insista le policier en fronçant les sourcils à son tour. Moi j'ai rien à voir avec lui. Ce qui est arrivé n'était qu'une erreur, un hasard...  
"Visiblement, un truc a changé la donne depuis peu et notre grand détective consultant se trouve dans la situation paradoxale d'être tombé sous ton charme rustique...  
"Hey! S'exclama Gabriel avec une grimace..  
"Ok, pas rustique, corrigea John très sérieusement, bourru? Ca te convient?  
"Bourru? Moi?  
"Oui, toi. Bon mis à part bourru et rustique je ne vois pas trop comment qualifier ton sex appeal torride, je dois avouer. Continua le médecin, toujours très sérieux.  
"Sex-appeal? Moi? T'as besoin de lunettes John? Grogna Gabriel en se passant la main dans les cheveux nerveusement, non, rectification, vous avez besoin de lunettes tous les deux, et d'un bon psy par la même occase. Je comprends toujours pas comment ça se fait que tu sois là.

John serra les dents et examina longuement le visage de Gabriel.

Ce qu'il voyait l'intriguait, Lestrade était un bel homme, plus tout jeune, il est vrai, mais il n'y avait que quelques années d'écart entre eux, un peu plus entre lui et Sherlock c'était vrai aussi.

Il savait depuis longtemps que Lestrade n'était pas conscient du charme qu'il dégageait, mais en être à ce point ignorant était tout à fait surprenant.

"Tu es très sexy Gabriel. Il serait peut être temps de commencer à croire les gens qui te le disent.  
"Je ne suis pas sexy, arrête de dire ça... J'ai presque cinquante ans, des kilos en trop, un sale caractère, et je fais une crise d'identité sexuelle à mon âge... Je suis tout sauf sexy John... Soupira Gabriel.

Le grondement qui s'échappa de la bouche de John fit sursauter l'inspecteur, il ouvrit des yeux ronds en se retrouvant en moins d'une seconde avec un John Watson installé sur à cheval sur lui, agenouillé sur le canapé.

Les doigts fermement agrippés à sa nuque et ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Gabriel ferma les yeux instinctivement et se laissa aller entre les mains expertes de John. Tout aussi instinctivement, il posa ses mains sur les hanches du médecin et s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de secours.

John tenait le visage de Gabriel entre ses mains, et l'explorait lentement en le couvrant de baisers légers. Sur les paupières fermées, sur les joues, le menton, il remonta lentement, embrassa les pommettes, effleura son nez, ses lèvres.

Il sentit l'homme se crisper, et recula son visage afin de voir en totalité celui de Gabriel.

"Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.  
"Rien... Rien je crois... Murmura Lestrade gardant les yeux fermés, un peu pâle brusquement.  
"Rien? T'as l'air terrifié... Je ne vais pas te manger, juste t'embrasser.

Gabe retint son souffle, John, avait raison, il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel, il allait juste l'embrasser.

Sauf que...

Sorti de sa témérité au Club quand il avait, sur une impulsion, volé un bécot à chacun de ses soupirant, il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé d'embrasser l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux. Et se retrouvait, brusquement, avec un John un peu entreprenant, qui savait ce dont il avait envie, lui, et qui avait l'air disposé à se servir.

Et donc, oui, il était terrifié.

"C'est peut être ça le problème. Marmonna Gabriel en ouvrant enfin les yeux et en plongeant dans le regard confus de son ami. De son presque amant.  
"Oh... Désolé. Mais je croyais... Je... Je sais pas ce que ... Bafouilla John en essayant de descendre de sa position qui devenait plus inconfortable de seconde en seconde.

Mais les mains de Gabriel ne relâchaient pas leur prise et étaient fermement agrippés aux hanches de John, le forçant à rester assis ou il était.

"Je sais juste que je suis complètement perdu. Je suis d'accord pour aller là où tu veux aller, peu importe, avec toi, c'est ok, mais je ne suis pas sûr de moi. Je ne suis pas certain que tout ça me plaise tant que ça. C'est un peu comme un fantasme, tant qu'on rêve c'est parfait. Le jour ou on réalise ce fantasme, on est déçu.  
"Alors on ferait peut être bien de laisser tomber alors... Si un baiser t'inquiète tant que ça, je ne crois pas qu'on pourra aller jusqu'à une vrai relation. Sexe y compris. Dit John calmement. Presque froidement.

Il était dévasté, être là, comme ça, et devoir renoncer était plus qu'injuste et il devrait en vouloir à Gabe d'avoir répondu à ses avances et puis brusquement de faire marche arrière, de tout laisser tomber.

Mais l'air désespéré de l'homme qu'il en était venu à aimer, lui serrait le cœur. Uniquement ça. Il était désolé pour lui, mais il avait envie de mendier une chance.

Une seule.  
Un seul baiser.  
Un souvenir à chérir au moins.

"John... Murmura Gabriel, je suis tellement désolé, tu dois me détester...  
"Chhhh...Chut...C'est de ma faute... Je vais trop vite, je te saute dessus, je n'ai pas tenu compte que c'est la première fois pour toi. Je ne voulais pas te dé... enfin, pas te précipiter...

Gabriel ferma les yeux, et s'engueula intérieurement. Il avait voulu cette situation.

Et même s'il était mort de trouille, à une seconde de franchir cette limite qui le ferait basculer dans un monde encore moins facile à vivre, il devait donner une chance à John. Une chance pour lui de lui prouver que tout "ça" pouvait être agréable.

"Vas-y.  
"Vas-y quoi? Demanda John surpris.  
"Embrasses moi.  
"Mouais. Et toi tu vas me laisser faire comme ça? Alors qu'il n'y a pas une seconde tu n'étais pas vraiment partant... Tu vas faire quoi? Garder les yeux fermés?

Lestrade ouvrit les yeux brusquement, il croisa le regard bleu posé sur lui. Peiné au delà du possible.

"J'en sais rien... Oui? Peut être... Pourquoi?  
"Les yeux fermés, tu ne sauras pas que c'est moi qui t'embrasse. Les yeux fermés, tu pourras faire semblant de croire que c'est une femme qui t'embrasse. Peut-être même ta femme.

Gabriel grogna et détourna le regard. Pris en flagrant délit.

"Bon, voilà ce que je te propose, dit John lentement, les mains posées sur les épaules de Gabe. On en reste là pour l'instant. On prend notre temps et on fait les choses correctement, rencards, bécots et plus si affinité.

Le silence de Gabriel fit douter John. Il se demanda un instant, si il n'allait pas devoir se décider à céder à Sherlock.

"Non. Dit Lestrade en secouant la tête.  
"Non, quoi?  
"Non, on ne fait pas marche arrière. Je te fais confiance. Je ne ferme pas les yeux.  
"T'es sûr?  
"Ouaip.  
"Je suis pas ton ex-femme. Insista John avec un minuscule sourire.  
"Ouaip.  
"Je ne suis pas une femme du tout.  
"J'ai remarqué.  
"Hmmm... J'ai envie de toi.  
"J'ai remarqué aussi. Marmonna Gabriel avec un petit sourire lui aussi. Persistant d'ailleurs.

John sentit ses joues se colorer, il réalisait effectivement que dans la position ou il était, avec les mains de Gabriel sur ses hanches, et malgré une conversation tout ce qu'il y avait de moins sexy au monde, il n'avait rien perdu de ses ardeurs.

"Alors on fait quoi?

Ce fut Gabriel qui se décida cette fois ci, il remonta les mains le long du dos de John et l'attira vers lui, et ce fut lui qui l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

"On saute, ensemble. De toutes façons, t'as promis d'être là pour ramasser les morceaux. Dit il contre la bouche de John.  
"Tu ne te casseras pas. Je suis toubib, je te le rappelle, je ferais en sorte que tu ne te casses pas.  
"Alors, donnes moi une bonne raison de croire que j'ai bien fait de changer d'orientation sexuelle à mon âge.  
"D'accord. Alors on saute. Conclut John en posant ses mains sur les joues de l'autre homme et en se penchant vers lui.

Les yeux dans les yeux, John et Gabriel échangèrent leur premier baiser.

Un simple effleurement de leurs lèvres, qui fit place à de moins chastes échanges.

John se laissait aller à reprendre son exploration en règle du visage de l'inspecteur, et d'une langue prudente, il caressa les lèvres enfin offertes.  
Gabriel entrouvrit sa bouche et laissa John approfondir le baiser, le rejoignant au bout de quelques instants.

Ce n'était en rien différent que d'embrasser une femme.

Sauf que c'était John Watson qui était assis sur ses genoux. Et qu'il embrassait plutôt bien d'ailleurs.  
A en perdre le souffle.

Gabriel sentait ses doigts le démanger, il passa ses mains sous le pull sage de John et l'aida à s'en débarrasser, le laissant en chemise, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés et un sourire sur les lèvres.

"Chambre? Gronda Gabe  
"Chambre. Approuva John en se redressant, il se dégagea de sa position un peu acrobatique et attendit que Gabriel ne le rejoigne.

L'inspecteur se leva à son tour, prit une seconde pour éteindre la télé et se retrouva aux côtés de son ami. Posa délicatement le bout de ses doigts au creux des reins de John, et le poussa en direction de la chambre.

En entrant dans la chambre, John se fit de nouveau la réflexion que Gabriel et lui se ressemblaient beaucoup. Il alla s'installer sur le lit le plus naturellement du monde, il regardait Gabriel qui restait debout, près de la porte et qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

John était rassuré, ce qu'il voyait à présent dans le regard du policier était bien plus proche de la luxure que de la panique.

John se redressa sur un coude, mais resta silencieux. L'attente n'était pas pesante. Bien au contraire. Gabriel s'approcha enfin, il s'assit sur le lit, se tournant pour faire face à John, il tendit une main légèrement tremblante et effleura le visage de l'homme allongé.

"Tu n'as pas changé d'avis? Lui demanda John doucement.  
"Non.  
"D'accord.

Les doigts crissèrent légèrement sur la barbe naissante de John, affirmant sa reconnaissance de cette masculinité. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant. Mais il était hésitant, maladroit dans sa volonté de ne pas être déstabilisé par la nouveauté de cette relation.

Sa main descendit le long du cou, les doigts glissèrent légèrement dans l'encolure de la chemise, effleurant la peau, arrachant un soupir à John Watson.

"On est pas obligé d'aller très loin ce soir. Parvint à dire John d'une voix rauque. Si tu n'es pas à l'aise... Je comprends...  
"Mmm? Je sais...Répondit Gabriel d'un air un peu absent, son regard fixé sur le chemin que prenait sa main.

Descendant sur la chemise bleue pâle.  
Se posant sur le premier bouton et le faisant glisser de la boutonnière, avec quelques difficultés quand même.

"Deux mains. T'as deux mains Gabriel, sers t'en.  
"Tais toi. Je suis en train d'essayer de te séduire. Alors silence et respect. Grogna Lestrade en dissimulant un sourire.  
"Essayer. C'est le mot clef. Se moqua John gentiment.

Lestrade fit la seule chose sensée pour faire taire John, il se pencha et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres, se laissa entraîner doucement et se retrouva allongé face à John, sa main posée sur la hanche du médecin.

"On est pas obligé hein?  
"Non.  
"Tu vas m'en vouloir?  
"Non.  
"Sûr?  
"Certain.  
"Tu vas m'en vouloir c'est sûr.  
"Non. Enfin pas vraiment plus que tout à l'heure.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil.

"Tu sais. Quand tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas sûr de toi. Et prêt à te défiler.  
"Hey... Je n'étais pas prêt à me défiler...  
"Menteur.

Le dernier mot fut dit avec un sourire et une lueur amusée dans le regard.

"Je vais en entendre parler pendant longtemps? Grogna Gabriel en grimaçant.  
"Tu parles... A vie au moins.  
"Je te hais.

John se mit à rire et se rapprocha de Gabriel, l'embrassa de nouveau, content de pouvoir le faire autant qu'il en avait envie.

"Tu restes ce soir? Demanda Lestrade entre deux baisers.  
"Oui? Répondit John un peu hésitant cette fois.  
"D'accord, alors au lit. J'en connais qui travaillent demain. Dit Gabriel en bécotant John une dernière fois avant de se lever.

Il fourragea dans un tiroir, en tira un tee shirt et le posa sur le lit.

"Tiens, si tu veux. Fais comme chez toi.

John profita de l'absence de Gabriel pour se dévêtir et enfiler le tee shirt bleu, par dessus son caleçon. Il regarda d'un air perplexe le tee shirt qui lui faisait une courte chemise de nuit.

"T'es grand toi aussi finalement. Marmonna le médecin en secouant la tête.  
"Hein?  
"Rien, je réfléchit à haute voix.  
"Et?  
"Rien, de quel côté tu dors?  
"Gauche.  
"D'accord.  
"Et toi?  
"Peu importe, je m'adapte.

Les deux homme se glissèrent dans le lit, sous la couette bleue, John était à quelques dizaines de centimètres de Gabriel, allongé sur le dos, en train de fixer le plafond.

"Tu comptes rester à dix mille kilomètres de moi? Demanda Gabe en se tournant vers lui.  
"J'en sais trop rien. Tu veux que je me rapproche?  
"Je suis un vrai pot de colle. Je déteste dormir avec quelqu'un qui est à l'autre bout du plumard, alors viens par ici.

John lança un sourire au plafond et se rapprocha de Gabriel.

Sentit un bras se couler sous sa nuque, et posa sa joue sur la poitrine de l'inspecteur, laissant le bruit de son cœur le bercer.

_"Je n'y crois pas. Je suis dans un lit avec Gabriel Lestrade. Et on est plus sage que des gamins de dix ans..._  
"Arrête de penser toubib... Tu fais un de ces boucans... Marmonna Gabe en posant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

* * *

tbc


	11. Lestrade et Watson

**Disclaimer** : Je sais pertinemment qu'ils ne sont pas à moi. Mais je m'en contrefiche.

**Rating** assez soft sur le coup.

**Pairing** John/ Gabriel

**AN** : Petit Chap, je suis désolée, mais RL est très prenante , toutefois je ne laisse pas tomber. Bisouxmouchous

* * *

_**Lestrade/Watson**_

John se réveilla en sursaut, avec la sensation persistante d'être observé. Quand il ouvrit un œil, il réalisa qu'il était dans un lit et une chambre, sinon inconnus, pas vraiment familiers.

La mémoire lui revint et il tourna la tête lentement, la reposant sur l'oreiller.

Il croisa un regard brun posé sur lui et fit une petite grimace.

Il était à plat ventre, les deux bras sous le fameux oreiller justement, dans la position la moins sexy du monde. Enfin. A son avis. Parce que pour ce qui était de Lestrade qui avait sa main posé juste là, dans le creux de ses reins, la position n'était peut être pas si idiote.

"Je peux? Murmura Gabriel.  
"Yep.  
"Ca va? Bien dormi?  
"Yep.  
"Ok.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, chacun mesurant la présence de l'autre à cet endroit là.

"Je dois me lever, désolé. Marmonna Gabriel avec un sourire, tu peux rester au lit si tu veux.  
"Je viens dans une minute.  
"D'accord.

Gabriel hésita un instant et se contenta de caresser brièvement le dos sous sa main, avant de se lever et de disparaître.

John l'entendit bouger dans l'appartement: cuisine, bruits de placards et d'eau, Gabriel devait préparer le café, puis les pas qui vont vers la salle de bain, la porte qui se ferme, quelques secondes de silence feutré puis l'eau de la douche.

John se leva à son tour, un peu mal à l'aise brusquement. Il ne paniquait pas. Certainement pas. Il n'était pas du genre à paniquer. Il n'avait jamais paniqué.

De plus, Lestrade avait bien dit qu'il était d'accord, alors pourquoi cette inquiétude sourde? Le médecin s'habilla rapidement, il était dans le salon en train d'enfiler son pull quand il entendit l'autre homme sortir de la salle de bain.

"John?  
"Oui?  
"Sers toi un café, ou fais toi un thé si tu préfère. Lança Gabe de la chambre, je te rejoins dans une seconde.  
"Okay...

John se servit un café et attendit que n'apparaisse Gabriel, toujours cette angoisse au creux du ventre.

L'inspecteur entra dans la cuisine, terminant de boutonner sa chemise blanche, un petit sourire aux lèvres, il s'affaira, attrapa une tasse et se versa un café, John ne le quittait pas des yeux, appréciant les gestes efficaces, sûrs, de l'autre homme. Il le regarda fourrager dans un des placards et en sortir quelques biscuits.

"Tu veux manger quelque chose? Moi, je grignoterais un truc au bureau. Lui proposa Gabriel en se tournant enfin vers lui et un plantant son regard dans le sien.  
"Non... Merci. Mais, ça ira. Je repasse par la maison pour me changer, je prendrais un truc là bas.  
"Si tu veux te doucher, on a le temps tu sais...

John secoua la tête.

L'inquiétude ne se dissipait pas et la facilité avec laquelle Gabriel avait l'air de prendre tout ça le perturbait un peu. Il était trop tôt pour partager la salle de bain... Après avoir partagé le lit, c'était d'une incohérence crasse mais bon...

"Heu...Non, de toutes façons faut que je me change, je peux décemment pas retourner à la clinique habillé comme hier. Donc...  
"D'accord. Je suis presque prêt, on part dans dix minutes.  
"Ok.

Le silence tomba dans la cuisine, John évitait malgré lui le regard de Gabriel et pensait à Sherlock qu'il allait retrouver dans une petit demie heure. Qu'allait-il lui dire? Qu'y avait il à dire?

Silence inconfortable à mesure que le temps passait. Un portable sonna dans l'appartement, les faisant sursauter. Gabriel s'excusa d'un regard et partit à la recherche de l'objet en question.

Il revint, les sourcils froncés, en train de lire un message.

"Faut je parte, une autre affaire. Sally m'attend au bureau. Dit il en reprenant sa tasse et en buvant une gorgée de café entre deux phrases.  
"Chuis prêt.  
"On y va.

Gabriel déposa sa tasse dans l'évier, et alla chercher sa veste et son manteau, John l'attendait près de la porte d'entrée, plongé dans ses pensées.

"Hey... Murmura Gabe à son oreille. On y va?  
"Mmm..mm obtempéra John en hochant la tête.

L'inspecteur le repoussa doucement contre le mur de l'appartement. Tout à fait dans son espace personnel brusquement.

"Appelle moi. Je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire et je ne veux pas que tu croies que j'ai changé d'avis. Dit Gabriel à voix basse, ponctuant ses mot d'un bref bécot .

John se sentit rougir et la boule au creux de son ventre se déliter.

"D'accord. Promis. Murmura-t-il.

Lestrade lui fit une petite grimace et s'éloigna d'un pas, il ouvrit la porte et attendit que John ne sorte avant de refermer.

Ils parvinrent à se glisser dans une rame de métro bondée, Gabriel attira discrètement John contre lui. Tout contre lui. L'épaule de John contre sa poitrine, rien d'ostensible quand on les regardait. Mais la complicité était là et ça rassurait Watson qui ne se sentait pas forcement prêt, lui non plus, à faire son coming out.

John descendit le premier, il croisa le regard de Gabriel une dernière fois et d'un petit signe de tête lui fit part de son au revoir.

Tout en gravissant les marches du 221B, John se demandait comment cela allait se passer dorénavant entre lui et Sherlock.

Les révélations de Gabriel la veille au soir n'avaient pas eu l'impact qu'elles avaient maintenant. La soirée avait été chargée en émotions et John avait pu faire l'impasse sur les sentiments de Sherlock à son égard.

A présent, de retour chez lui, la question se posait. Comment allaient ils faire?

Car pour John, faire comme si ces révélations n'avaient pas eu lieu et n'en conserver que la relation entre lui et Gabriel, ce n'était pas du domaine du possible.

Et son amitié avec Sherlock étant vraiment précieuse, le dilemme était d'autant pire.  
Finalement, dans l'immédiat, le problème se trouva évité, puisque l'appartement était vide de tout occupant.

Sherlock n'était pas là.

John fit un tour rapide et au vu de la vaisselle et du désordre ambiant qui était exactement le même que la veille quand lui même avait quitté l'appartement pour aller à la clinique, il en conclut que son ami n'était pas rentré le soir précédent.

Soulagé et convaincu que celui ci était probablement reparti vers une enquête ou une expérience quelconque, ne s'inquiétât pas outre mesure.

John se contenta d'envoyer un bref texto à Lestrade en quittant Baker Street.

_Je pars bosser. Bonne journée.  
J_

Celui qu'il reçut en retour le fit sourire.

_Toi aussi.  
XOXO  
G_

* * *

Sherlock n'était pas rentré la veille au soir, il s'était éloigné dans la rue, avait passé et repassé dans sa tête les événements de la soirée, il s'était demandé à quel moment tout avait bien pu basculer et le laisser, lui, dans cette situation idiote.

Il pouvait essayer de se moquer de Gabriel, mais la vérité, c'est qu'il était foutrement blessé de constater que John, malgré ses révélations, n'en avait rien à faire de lui, et pire encore, que Lestrade, qu'il savait fou amoureux de lui depuis au moins trois ans, n'abandonne carrément pour se tourner vers John.

Et ça, même quand on se proclame sociopathe, c'est parfois dur à avaler.

Sherlock était donc parti, il avait soigneusement évité la station de métro et s'était éloigné dans le coeur de la ville, il avait retracé les scènes des deux crimes, il avait repéré les cameras de Mycroft, et avait pu s'en jouer, comme les deux suspects, ne présentant que son dos à chaque fois qu'une prise de vue était inévitable.

Il arpentait lentement la rue du premier crime, cherchant des indices qui auraient pu lui échapper, sur le bord de la voie.

Son pas se ralentit quand il approcha de la ruelle dans laquelle il avait bécoté Lestrade.

En fait il s'arrêta complètement. Les mains dans les poches du Belstaff. Tête basse. Repassant encore une fois ce minuscule baiser dans son esprit. Et le second, à peine un peu plus appuyé, qu'il avait reçu ce même soir. Au club. La vengeance de Lestrade avait été finalement assez subtile et plutôt dévastatrice.

Il sentait encore les lèvres de Gabriel contre les siennes. Et comme une crampe au niveau de son estomac.

Son portable vibra, le rappelant sur terre brutalement, la sonnerie annonçait Mycroft et il hésita à répondre, il n'avait pas envie de parler à son frère.

Mycroft n'avait rien d'intéressant à lui apprendre.

Quoique...

"Mycroft. Tu veux quoi?  
"Que cela fait il, Sherlock, de ne pas être en charge de tout? Comment se sent-on quand on a pas tout prévu? Demanda la voix un peu moqueuse de l'aîné des Holmes.  
"La ferme Mycroft. Je prévois toujours tout. Gronda Sherlock en se tournant pour faire face à une des caméras de surveillance, se doutant parfaitement que son frère était en train de l'observer.  
"Sherlock... Ne ment pas, je te prie. Tu n'avais rien prévu sur ce coup là et tu es bien embêté maintenant.  
"Pour quelle raison?  
"Parce que Lestrade t'échappe finalement et que John ne tombe pas dans tes filets. Et qu'ils vont se tenir compagnie tous les deux. Tu es conscient du fait que Gabriel risque de tomber, à un moment ou un autre, vraiment amoureux de John?

Sherlock se contenta de raccrocher rageusement tout en faisant demi tour et en s'éloignant dans la nuit.

Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ces histoires stupides de sentiments? Tomber amoureux. C'était ridicule. John et Lestrade. C'était des adultes, on ne tombe pas amoureux quand on a quarante ans, on ne se conduit pas comme un adolescent boutonneux.

On n'est pas...

Le train des pensées de Sherlock dérailla quelques instants. Il venait de revoir ce baiser qu'il avait imaginé entre Gabriel et John. Leur air complice. Amusé même.

Et cette fois il ne ressentit qu'un vide immense dans la région approximative de son cœur.

Et une vague nausée.

Il secoua la tête et repartit lentement vers le centre de la ville, inconsciemment ses pas le ramenèrent vers Baker Street, il hésita une brève seconde avant de se détourner et de partir vers Barth's finalement.

Il y termina sa nuit, attendant plus ou moins un texto de John quand celui constaterait son absence à l'appartement.

Et fut déçu en n'en recevant pas et en déduisit, fort justement, que son ami avait probablement passé la nuit chez Lestrade. Et cette certitude là lui fit de nouveau un drôle de truc à l'estomac.

_"C'est un truc d'ado boutonneux..."_

* * *

TBC


End file.
